It's a Complicated Feeling
by Scotty Fold
Summary: Sakura gadis berumur 24 tahun yang polos, terkadang childish dan tidak peka terhadap perasaan sahabat kecilnya Sasuke , hingga suatu ketika datang pemuda berambut merah nan tampan yang menaruh hati pada Sakura...manakah yang akan Sakura pilih? (SasuSaku / GaaSaku ) / Rate M buat jaga-jaga / COMPLETED / BONUS: Short Fic of Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, Minna! Perkenalkan, saya Haru. Saya masih baru di dunia per'author'an XD. Bila kalian berkenan, silahkan mampir untuk membaca fict pertama saya. Arigatou

DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

"Sasukeeee-kuuun."

suara lantang gadis dengan rambut merah muda menerobos masuk kedalam kamar sasuke, sedangkan si tuan rumah masih asik bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"Heeey ayooo banguuun, kau janji kan mau mengantarku ke toko buku."

Sakura menggoncang-goncang tubuh si empunya tempat tidur.

"Engh..."

"Jangan cuma 'engh'! tapi banguuuun!."

10 detik. . .

20 detik. . .

"Sasuke... Tomat dalam kulkas mu aku buang semua ya." ancam gadis tersebut.

"Hn, aku baru pulang kantor jam 2 dini hari Sakura."

"Lhooo, itu kan bukan salahkuuu, kau duluan yang menjanjikan aku Sasuke!."

Yap si gadis merah muda yang datang pagi-pagi menerobos kamar tuan muda kita adalah Sakura, yang sekarang manyun semanyun-manyunnya karena Sasuke, sahaatnya tidak mau beranjak juga dari tempat tidur

"hhh, baiklah baiklah, tunggu aku dibawah, 15 menit lagi aku selesai"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sakura POV-**

Yeay! Akhirnya dia bergegas juga kekamar mandi. Horre horreee novel baru.

Ops, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku ya?! _ Aku Haruno Sakura, 24 tahun, profesi ku sebagai seorang dokter di Kota Konoha, um mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa di umurku yang 24 tahun ini aku masih berteriak-teriak seperti anak ABG dikamar sahabat kecilku ini hehehe. Selain karena kita berdua tetanggaan, beberapa hari lalu itu dia menjanjikan aku membelikan 5 novel baru setelah kalah taruhan bola nyiahahahaha *evil*.

"Hn, ayo berangkat."

"Okaaaay!." _noveeels, I'm coming _:*

**-didalam mobil-**

"Tadi malam kau ada meeting hingga larut lagi ya Sasuke-kun?. "

aku bertanya sambil membuka beberapa email di handphone ku.

"Hn."

Iiih ini orang kebiasaan deh, 24 tahun kenal masiiih aja kalo jawab nyebelin -.-".

Jarak dari apartment ke toko buku cuma 15 menit. Selama di toko buku aku sibuk memilah milih novel baru yang best seller dan yang mahaaal hahaha,,, (Sasuke-kun ini yang teraktir, dia kan banyak duitnya xixixixixi).

Setelah 5 novel aku dapat, aku memutuskan mencari sahabatku itu, hmm dimana ya dia.. ah aku tau dimana dia! Aku berjalan menuju rak buku manajemen dan bisnis. _See? _CEO muda kita sedang asik dengan sebuah buku bisnis di tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah selesai"

"Hn, ayo ke _cashier_."

Setelah membayar semua novel-novelku, Sasuke-kun mengajak ku makan siang. Sepertinya dia kelaparan setelah aku seret buru-buru kemari xixixi, gomen ne Sasuke-kun _.

"ada sisa cake di bibirmu, kau ini makan seperti anak kecil Sakura." Sasuke-kun menegurku sambil mengelapkan seret makannya di bibirku. Ops, lagi-lagi dia membersihkan sisa cake di bibirku. Eh tapi tunggu, gadi-gadis disekeliling kami kenapa menatap ku seperti ingin membunuh begitu?-.-' Aaah biarlah, lebih baik aku menikmati _cake _ku ini.. _yummy!._

"hehehe, salahkan cake ini kenapa dia begitu enak Sasuke-kun! Jadi kan aku gak sadar kalo cream nya belepotan." Belaku.

"Ck, apa hubungannya sih enak sama belepotan."

Sasuke menggerutu sambil menyesap kopi super pahitnya, hoeeeks.

"Ugh kau si Kopi Pahit Holic mana mengerti sih seni nya memakan cake ini."

"Hhh, terserahlah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

Ketika mereka sedang asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Sakura dengan _cake _keduanya, dan Sasuke dengan kopi dan Ipad nya, tiba-tiba terdengar ada suara cempreng nan cetar mebahana yang memanggil mereka berdua. *plak, author lebay -.-'*

"Temeee! Sakura-chan!."

Sakura duluan yang menolehkan kepalanya terhadap sumber suara.

"Naruto-kun?."

Terlihat Naruto setengah berlari menghampiri meja Sakura dan Sasuke dan di ikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berjade hijau dibelakang Naruto.

"Waaah ternyata kita bertemu disini, aku merindukanmu Teme!."

Naruto berusaha memeluk Sasuke ditempat duduknya. Dan Sasuke? Oh tentu saja dia menahan jidat Naruto hahahaha XD

"Berisik dobe, dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhku atau kau mati!."

Tatapan tajam nan menusuk Sasuke berhasil mengurungkan niat Naruto.

"Aaaah kau kejam sekali Temeee,, kalau begitu aku memeluk Sakura chan saja ah, Sakura chaaaan..."

Dan sekarang Naruto berubah haluan ke arah Sakura, namun sebelum dia menjangkau Sakura, kerah baju Naruto sudah ditarik duluan oleh Sasuke hingga dia jatuh terduduk di salah satu kursi.

"Hentikan dobe! Kau memalukan!."

"Huwaaa kalian jahaaaat"

"ehm..."

Eh pemuda yang bersama Naruto tadi sepertinya merasa diacuhkan.

"_oh gomen na_ Gaara, aku lupa memperkenalkan mu pada kedua temanku ini hehe. Gaara, ini Haruno Sakura chan dan si Te... eh maksudku Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua sahabatku dari kecil. Dan Sakura-chan, Sasuke, ini Sabaku no Gaara dia adalah sepupu jauh ku yang berasal dari keluarga Ibuku, dia lahir dan besar di Suna, dia datang kesini untuk mengurusi bisnis ayahnya Sabaku Corp."

Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar kali tinggi -.-"

"Oh, Hi Sabaku-san, aku Sakura."

Sakura mengulurkan tangan nya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, panggil saja aku Gaara, dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan hanya Sakura saja?"

Gaara menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dan tersenyum. Dan senyuman Gaara berhasil membuat gadis merah muda tersebut berblushing ria XD

"uhm, oke Gaara-kun, _daijoubu desu_."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum riang.

Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi tuan muda kita yang dari tadi kelihatanya sedang asik dengan Ipadnya, padahal ada guratan tidak suka diwajahnya ketika mendapati pipi sahabat merah mudanya memerah karena pemuda merah yang baru datang ini.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Sakura, Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Terlihat di paras tampan sang penerus Sabaku Corp ini bahwa dirinya seperti enggan berkenalan dengan Tuan muda Uchiha kita. Namun demi tata krama, akhirnya Gaara menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Ssst, Sasuke-kun! Itu Gaara ingin berkenalan denganmu! Hentikan wajah _stoicmu _itu Sasuke-kuuun."

Sakura menyenggol kaki Sasuke dibawah meja dan berbisik dengan agak keras. Dan akhirnya, tuan muda Uchiha ini mau menolehkan kepalanya pada Gaara dan turut menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Hn, Sasuke."

"Gaara."

Brrr... _Atmosphere_ disekitar mereka berasa membeku.

"Ehm _anou_, Naruto-kun dan Gaara-kun ingin pesan apa?."

Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Oh aku mau_ ramen_ porsi jumbo Sakura-chan!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat.

"Haaah, sudah kuduga Naruto-kun.., dan kau Gaara-kun?"

"Aku _spaghetti _dan kopi _low sugar_ saja."

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka asik berbincang-bincang, ah bukan mereka, tepatnya pembicaraan mereka di dominasi oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda berambut biru dan merah hanya mengomentari "oh", "hn","ya", dan sejenisnya -.-"

Akhirnya acara makan siang mereka selesai. Sasuke langsung mengajak Sakura pulang, sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara mempunyai tujuan lain, yaitu mencari apartment untuk Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Diperjalanan pulang Sasusaku- **

"Sasuke-kun, kau ini kebiasaan deh, sikapmu itu benar-benar kelewat dingin! Hhh pantas saja hingga saat ini teman mu hanya aku dan Naruto-kun." Sakura mulai mengomel mengenai sikap Sasuke terhadap Gaara di cafe tadi sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." gumam Sasuke.

"Haaah kau ini, kapan sih kau pernah menyukai orang lain, lagipula tadi kau dengar sendiri kan dia dari Sabaku Corp, siapa tau nanti Uchiha Corp bisa menjalin kerjasama perusahaan jika kalian berteman."

"Tch, aku tidak butuh bermanis-manis untuk bekerja sama dalam hal bisnis." Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah. Dan lagi Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

La la la...

Terdengar suara pesan dari handphone Sakura. Dan ketika Sakura mengecek isi pesan tersebut, wajahnya langsung dihiasi semburat merah dan bibir gadis merah muda itu tersenyum.

Sedangkan pria stoic yang sedang membawa moil disampingnya memperhatikan dengan wajah tidak sukanya.

"kau kenapa senyam senyum begitu jidat?."

"Ugh, Sasuke-kun pantat ayam! Kau menyebalkan sekali sih hari ini."

Sakura menggerutu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ini ada pesan dari Naruto-kun, katanya Gaara-kun menitipkan salam padaku dan meminta ijin untuk meminta no telepon ku hehe."

Sakura berbicara sambil mengetikan balasan pesan untuk Naruto, belum sempat pesan itu terkirim, Sakura dikagetkan oleh rem dadakan Sasuke, dan menyebabkan jidat lebarnya sedikit terbentur _dashboard_.

"Aaaw, kau ini kenapa sih Sasuke-kun, jangan bilang kalau kemampuan meyetirmu berkurang uh?.!"

Sakura mengelus-elus jidatnya yang sempat mencium _dashboard_.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya dan mengarahkan badannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau ini, mangkanya _seatbelt_nya dipakai!."

Sasuke mendekatkan badannya kearah Sakura untuk memasangkan seatbeltnya, samar-samar Sasuke dapat mencium aroma cherry dari tubuh Sakura, jarak mereka cuma 1cm, dan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke disekitar lehernya saat Sasuke memasangkan seatbeltnya.

_' Ugh, qo aku baru sadar sih kalo Sasuke-kun harumnya enak seperti ini, oh Kamisama kenapa aku jadi deg-deg'an begini. ' _Batin Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menahan nafas dan memejamkan mata saking tegangnya, wajahnya pun sudah memerah seperti tomat, hingga sebuah sentuhan hangat di jidat lebar sakura menyadarkannya.

"Masih sakit?"

Sasuke bertanya sembari jemari tangannya mengusap jidat Sakura dan onyx sekelam malam yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu terlihat melembut menatap Sakura.

"Uhm, a-aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun"

Sakura menjawab gugup, dia merasa canggung diperhatikan sebegitu lembut oleh Sasuke, oleh karena itu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangannya yang sedari tadi dia genggam sendiri dipangkuannya.

Sasuke sendiri masih terus menatap wajah Sakura yang merahnya sudah seperti buah kesukaannya sambil terus mengusap jidat Sakura, hingga pada akhirnya...

Cup...

Deg deg deg...

**-TBC-**

Howaaaa sepertinya Haru bener-bener gak bakat jadi Authooor T_T

nulis 1 chapter aja udah riweuh hiks hiks T_T

minna, bagi yang sudi membaca fict ini, silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya ya. Arigatou :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantung Sakura berdebar dengan sangat kencang, emeraldnya melebar karena shock, ya Sasuke Uchiha sahabat kecilnya mengecupnya tepat di jidat lebarnya yang terbentur dashboard tadi.

Dan ketika Sakura menaikan wajahnya untuk menatap sang bungsu Uchiha, onyx pemuda tersebut sedang menatap wajahnya intens dengan jarak hanya 2 cm didepan Sakura.

"Sasuke, ke..."

belum sempat Sakura menanyakan kenapa Sasuke mengecup jidatnya, Sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya, Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sasuke mengecupnya secara perlahan, menikmati setiap sudut bibir dari putri keluarga Haruno tersebut. Tangan kanan Sasuke merengkuh leher Sakura dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Engh...Sa.."

Sakura mencoba berbicara disela-sela ciuman Sasuke dan meletakan tangannya di dada Sasuke untuk mendorongnya, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikan Sakura bericara, dia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan mengelus-elus leher belakang Sakura dan membuat gadis itu semakin melenguh dan malah mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada baju Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Sakura, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura, wajah Sakura lebih merah dari sebelum dia menciumnya, matanya sayu, bibirnya terbuka dan memerah,

Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher sakura. Aroma cherry semakin menguat tercium dari leher Sakura, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke secara tidak sadar menciumi leher Sakura, menjilatinya dan menggigit kecil setiap inci leher Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura kembali melenguh

"Sa..Sasuke.."

Kali ini panggilan Sakura menghentikan kegitan Sasuke dilehernya, ungsu Uchiha ini menghela nafas berat, memeluk sakura erat beberapa detik, melepaskannya dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Jangan kau perlihatkan ekspresimu yang tadi pada pria manapun selain aku, kau mengerti Sakura?."

Sasuke menatap lembut emerald Sakura, namun dalam onyx nya tersirat sebuah kilatan ancaman yang membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"I-iya."

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang."

Sasuke kemali ke tempat duduknya dan bersiap menjalankan mobil, namun sebelum itu dia berkata...

"Jangan memberikan nomormu pada setan merah tadi ataupun berdekatan dengannya."

Sasuke melanjutkan ancamannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk bingung, dan Sasuke segera meluncurkan mobilnya menuju apartment.

"_Kamisama_! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi? Sa-sasuke-kun menciumku? Mencium bibirku?." Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi bibirnya didepan cermin setibanya dia di apartmentnya. Dia masih _shock_ atas kejadian tadi sore didalam mobil Sasuke.

_I know I don't know you, but I want you soo bad..._

Terdengar suara lagu secret nya Maroon 5 dari Iphone Sakura.

_' Um? Ini no siapa ya...' _atin Sakura ketika melihat sederet nomor baru dilayar iphone nya.

"_Moshi Moshi_."

"_Moshi Moshi_ Sakura-chan." Jawab suara diseberang sana

"Um,_ anou, sumimasen, dochira sama desuka? _(Um, maaf, siapa ya?)."

"Oh hahaha, maaf maaf Sakura-chaN, ini Gaara sepupu Naruto yang tadi siang berkenalan di cafe itu, kau masih ingat padaku kan?."

_Kamisama, apa lagi ini, jika Sasuke tahu Gaara meneleponku, aku bisa habis!._

Sementara itu di apartment Sasuke...

"Sial! Apa yang aku lakukan tadi?! Gara-gara setan merah itu aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diriku."

Sasuke merebahkan diri di tempat tidur king size nya sambil merutuk.

Oh oh apa dia menyesal telah mencium putri dari keluarga Haruno tertsebut?

"Hn, tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. Cepat atau lambat toh Sakura akan jadi milikku."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya -ralat- seringainya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Aaah,, ternyata memang ada maksud tersembunyi huh tuan muda Uchiha #smirk ngikutin gaya Sasu pyon (plak!Haru jangan macem-macem deeeh *ditampolin readers).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-at Uchiha Corp-**

"Sasuke-san, ini laporan dari dewan direksi untuk bulan ini."

Wanita berambut merah dan setelan kantor dengan rok diatas lutut 15 cm itu menyerahkan berangkap map dimeja kerja sang CEO.

"Hn, letakan saja disitu Karin."

Sang CEO menjawa tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Ipad yang ada ditangannya. Sedangkan si gadis merah mendelik tidak suka karena hari ini dia sudah berdandan secantik mungkin demi untuk diperhatikan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Hmm, untuk makan siang hari ini anda ingin dipesankan apa Uchiha san?." Karin bertanya semanis mungkin.

"Hn, tidak usah, aku ada janji makan siang dengan Naruto. Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Sasuke masih terus menatap ipadnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Sedangkan Karin yang lagi-lagi diacuhkan oleh Sasuke, wajahnya telah memerah sempurna, oh tidak bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah.

_'Awas kau Sasuke, suatu saat kau akan bertekuk lutut didepanku!._

Karin berlalu menuju pintu keluar ruang CEO, dan ketika sudah diluar ruangan dia menteskan air matanya karena kesal, disaat bersamaan dia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sudah janji makan siang dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, oi Karin, kau kenapa?. " Tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan urusan mu Naruto."

Karin mendelik tajam sambil menyeka air matanya.

_'Hhhh,, kenapa lagi dengan gadis itu.' _

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati dan segera memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Ooi Temeee...!."

"Berisik Dobe! Bisa kah kau hentikan teriakanmu itu barang sehari saja?."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ipad dan men_deathglare_ Naruto.

"Um hehehe... _gomen na_ Teme, sudah kebiasaan siih, jadi susaaah taaau." naruto berkata dengan cengiran khasnya

"tch."

"Oya ngomong-ngomong, kau habis memarahi Karin ya? Tadi aku lihat dia menangis didepan pintu ruanganmu Teme."

"Hn? Tidak."

"Hhh, hei Teme, sepertinya Karin menyukaimu."

"Bukan urusanku Dobe." Sasuke menjawab ketus dan dingin.

"Haaaah, baiklah baiklah, ayo kita makan, aku lapaaar Temeeee."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua beranjak dari ruangan Sasuke dan menuju resaturant yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Waaah _itadakimaaasu._"

Naruto langsung menyambar _ramen_ super jumbonya begitu pesanan mereka datang.

"Nyam nyam, Teme kau yang bayar kan ya."

tanya Naruto sambil asik mengunyah.

"Tch, memang kapan sih kau pernah bayar jika makan bersamaku Dobe?."

Dan naruto hanya nyengir sambil terus melanjutkan makan.

"Oya Dobe"

"Aff-ha?."

mulut Naruto masih penuh ramen -.-'

"Mengenai sepupu merah mu itu... dia tertarik pada Sakura?."

Sasuke akhirnya menanyakan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya, pantas saja tumben sekali dia mengajak Naruto makan siang, ternyata ada maksud tersembunyi! Hahaha

"Ooh Ghaa-ra..." Naruto menjawab masih dengan mulut penuh_ ramen_ -.-"

"Telan dulu makanan mu Dobe!."

Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dan menatap nya jijik.

"Ih-yha, akhu hwabiskan dhuluw rhamenku yha themeh..(iya aku habiskan ramenku dulu ya Teme)."

"Haaah perut ku kenyaaang sekaliii."

Naruto berteriak sambil mengusap-usap perutnya

"Hn, lanjutkan ceritamu Dobe." perintah Sasuke.

"Ah soal Gaara, iya dia menanyakan Sakura-chan padaku, sepertinya dia tertarik pada Sakura-chan, kemarin aku minta ijin pada Sakura-chan untuk memberikan nomornya pada Gaara, tapi karena Sakura-chan lama membalasnya, ya sudah langsung aku berikan saja nomor Sakura-chan pada Gaara.."

Aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, tapi Naruto tidak menyadarinya karena wajahnya sedang tertunduk untuk menikmati choco shake nya dan kemudian masih lanjut bercerita.

"... Aku dengar semalam Gaara menelepon Sakura-chan untuk mengajaknya makan siang hari ini...hehehe sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada yang jadian ya Teme!"

Namun ketika Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, dia langsung bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke, sharingannya aktif dan aura hitam semakin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya . (Uups, ini kan bukan cerita fantasy Haruuuu T_T)

"Te-te-teme..."

"Mereka makan siang dimana Dobe?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada geram.

"I-Itu, a-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu Teme.." wajah Naruto sudah pucat menahan tangis (hehe Haru becanda ding :p)

"Cepat kau telepon Gaara dan tanyakan kemana dia membawa Sakura DOBE!"

"Ha-hai, ch-chotto."

Naruto dengan gemetar meraih iphone nya dari dalam tas dan cepat-cepat menyentuh nomor Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap tajam Naruto dari seberang meja

"Ha-hallo Gaara, kau dimana sekarang?." Tanya Naruto cepat

_'Aku belum ingin mati Kamisama.' _keluh Naruto dalam hati sambil melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke.

"Oh di La Pasta, okay-okay, oh tidak apa-apa, _Jya na_ Gaara."

Naruto langsung menutup telepon dan bermaksud menyampaikannya pada Sasuke, namun sebelum Naruto bicara, Sasuke dengan sigap langsung meninggalkan kursinya menuju pelataran parkir.

_'Hhhh,, si Teme itu kenapa sih. Sepertinya dia takut sekali Sakura direbut Gaara, Tch dia itu menyukai Sakura atau bagaimana sih?!aaaargh..." _

Naruto asik berkutat dengan pikirannya sambil mengacak-acak rambut orange jabrik nya.

**-TBC-**

Haru bingung ini bagusnya di taro di rate T atau M yah? -.-' kalo M Haru belum berani sampe Lemon XD

Mohon sarannya ya Minna.. n ditunggu reviewnya. arigatou :)


	3. Chapter 3

DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sasuke POV-**

"Sial, kenapa si bodoh itu memberikan nomor Sakura dengan seenaknya sih?!."

Aku menggerutu sambil berlari kepelataran parkir, buru-buru membuka kunci Audi R8 ku dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan maximum menuju La Pasta.

"Awas kalau setan merah itu berani menyentuh Sakura barang seujung rambut pun!."

Aku mencengkram kemudi mobil dan semakin memacu pedal gas mobilku. Jarak yang seharusnya ditempuh 30 menit jadi 15 menit lebih cepat olehku. Aku tidak mau terlambat, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika setan merah itu dekat-dekat dengan Sakura-ku!.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Aku langsung menerobos masuk kedalam cafe dan mengedarkan pandanganku mencari Sakura, terimakasih _Kamisama_ karena kau menciptakan rambut Sakura berwarna pink sehingga aku dapat dengan mudah menemukannya. Segera setelah melihat rambut pink nya aku menghampiri meja mereka.

"Sakura." Panggilku tegas.

Aku dapat melihat bahu Sakura menegang mendengar suaraku, tanpa melihat wajahnya pun dapat kupastikan wajahnya yang biasa merona itu pasti sekarang sedang pucat pasi.

Haah aku sebenarnya tidak tega membayangkan wajah pucat gadisku ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, salah sendiri dia mau-mau saja diajak makan siang oleh si setan merah ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memanggilku dengan gugup, ah sepertinya ketakutan lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan nada suara Sakura, dan benarkan apa yang aku bilang tadi, lihat wajah gadisku, seperti tidak ada aliran darah diwajahnya!

"Hn, ayo kita pulang."

Aku menyodorkan tanganku pada Sakura, namun Sakura kelihatannya ragu, terlihat dari cara dia menatap tanganku dan menatap si setan merah yang sedaang duduk diseberangnya secara bergantian.

Tch, bukan Uchiha namanya jika aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada si setan merah itu, dan memberinya death glare khas Uchiha. Dan hei! Sialan! Dia malah menatapku balik! Mau menantangku HAH?!

Aku segera menggapai pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memaksanya untuk berdiri dan mengikutiku pulang.

"Awh, Sa-Sasuke-kun,,, Tanganku sa-sakit.."

Sepertinya aku terlalu bertenaga ketika menariknya berdiri tadi, maafkan aku _hime_ , aku sungguh tidak rela kau merasa ragu memilih antara pulang denganku atau tetap makan dengan si setan merah itu.

"Hn, aku bilang ayo pulang."

Aku tetap menjaga nada suaraku sedingin mungkin.

"Hentikan Uchiha, kau membuat Sakura-chan kesakitan, apa itu cara mu dalam memperlakukan seorang gadis eh?."

Sial, setan merah ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Aku mengepalkan tangan kiri ku erat-erat untuk menyalurkan emosi ku, dan sepertinya Sakura menyadarinya.

"Uhm_ anou_ Gaara kun, sudah-sudah, aku tidak apa-apa qo, sebaiknya aku memang pulang, lagipula jam makan siang sudah selesai dan aku masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien lagi di rumah sakit, _ogotte kureta, arigatou ne _Gaara kun (terimakasih ya atas traktirannya)."

Sakura dengan segera mengucapkan salam perpisahan tanpa membri kesempatan pada si setan merah untuk bicara. Aku tahu Sakura berusaha mencegah konflik yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi bahkan mungkin akan menghancurkan seisi cafe ini . #eeew sasuke pyon bisa lebay juga pikirannya -.-" *plak* Haru di keroyok fans nya Sasu pyon T_T

Kini Sakura yang menarik tanganku untuk mengajakku meninggalkaan cafe, sedangkan aku masih sempat menatap tajam si setan merah sebelum mengikuti tarikan tangan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

AC audi R8 Sasuke semakin menambah dinginnya _atmosphere_ didalamnya, tidak ada sepatah katapun dari kedua tokoh utama kita. Sasuke memfokuskan tatapannya pada laju mobil, dan Sakura terus menunduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya dipangkuannya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari beberapa kali Sasuke mencuri pandang kearah tangan Sakura, terlihat dipergelangan tangan kiri Sakura memerah akibat cengkramannya tadi, dan itu membuat bungsu Uchiha menghela nafas bersalah.

"Um, Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bersuara.

"Hn."

"_Anou_, ini kan bukan jalan menuju rumah sakit, ini.. jalan menuju apartment.."

Sakura pikir tadinya dia akan dipulangkan ke rumah sakit, sekarang dia jadi bingung kenapa malah arah pulang yang Sasuke tuju, sedangkan Sakura masih ada kewajiban yang harus dijalankan di rumah sakit, bagaimana jika Tsunade sama, kepala Konoha Hospital tidak mendapati Sakura di ruangannya?

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi hanya ucapan singkat bin pendek bin ambigu yang diucapkan Sasuke -.-" . #sabar yaa Saku chan *hugs*

_'Haah,, habislah aku jika Tsunade sama mengecek ruanganku.' _

Sakura hanya dapat mengeluh didalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memasang _Bluetooth handsfree_ ke telinganya, sepertinya dia akan menelepon seseorang.

"Hn, ini aku. Sakura bersamaku, dia tidak enak badan, aku meneleponmu untuk mewakilinya meminta ijin. Tch aku tidak mau tahu, kau bisa meminta dokter lain menggantikan Sakura."

Sepertinya Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya secara sepihak, dengar saja nada bicaranya, bukan seperti memintakn ijin sakit, tapi lebih kepada sebuah perintah.

"Kau.. menelepon siapa? Dan kenapa aku jadi sakit Sasuke-kun? Aku kan baik-baik saja."

Sakura bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat bingung bahkan kelewat polos. Haaah nona Haruno, tahukah dirimu jika kau menampilakn wajah seperti itu terus nanti tuan muda kita akan melahapmu bulat-bulat #uups

"Tsunade."

Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Haaah? Kau menelepon Tsunade-sama dan bilang aku sakit? Huwaaaa Sasuke-kuuun,,, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya dengan kondisi badanku yang sehat bugar bahkan kelewat segar, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba minta ijin padanya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sakit?! Oh _kamisam_a, Tsunade-sama pasti akan membunuhku besok!."

Sakura meracau panik, sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan ketakutannya terhadap pemuda disampingnya itu. -.-'

"Hn."

Sasuke tetap memfokuskan tatapannya pada jalanan tanpa menjawab lebih panjang lagi, sedangkan Sakura? Dia terlihat bingung bukan kepalang. Bagaimana tidak bingung, dia itu dokter baru yang bekerja di Konoha Hospital, bagaimana record kerjanya nanti jika belum genap setahun saja dia sudah bolos dadakan seperti ini, ditambah lagi dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

_'Demi buku icha-icha paradise nya Kakashi sensei, apa yang harus aku katakan besok jika bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama yang terkenal dengan ketegasan dan kedisiplinanya itu?!huwaaaaaa.' Poor_ Sakura...lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati.

Setibanya di lobi apartment, Sasuke menyerahkan kunci audi nya pada petugas valet dan Sakura tetap mengintil dibelakang Sasuke, setelah penyerahan kunci Sakura dibuat berdebar-debar karena Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura menuju lift, bukan genggaman kasar seperti di La Pasta tadi, melainkan genggaman lembut. Suasana dalam lift sama seperti awal-awal didalam audi Sasuke tadi, penuh kebisuan, apalagi dilift tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua. Setelah tiba dilantai 12, lantai dimana Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal, Sasuke masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, hingga mendekati kamar mereka berdua..

"Ano Sasuke-kun, ini sudah didepan kamarku."

Sakura berkata sambil menunjuk angka 122 yang tertera didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Hn, ikut aku kekamarku." Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura

_ 'Kamisama, ada apa ini, kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar? Tapi aku bingung berdebar-debar karena apa? Apa karena aku takut Sasuke akan menyiksaku dengan menyuruhku membersihkan semua WC di kamarnya hiks..." _

Sakura mulai berpikir aneh-aneh. #Haru nepok jidat, _speechless_ sama pikiran ngaconya Saku-chan.

"Hn, masuklah duluan, dan tunggu aku dikamar." #Haru mulai mimisan ini mikir yang nggak-nggak *plak" aaaw -.-'

"Hu'um."

Sakura beranjak menuju kamar Sasuke masih dengan dipenuhi pemikiran : _'tuh kan, pasti dugaanku benar deh, huwaaa aku akan jadi pembersih WC nya Sasuke hiks' _#kali ini Haru no comment -.-'

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan tempat tidur king size Sasuke, dan selang beberapa menit, Sasuke datang dengan sebuah kotak obat ditangannya.

"Lho, siapa yang sakit? Sasuke kun sakit?."

"Hhh kau ini, kemarikan tangan kananmu."

Sasuke duduk berlutut didepan sakura dengan tangan kiri mengenggam sebuah _cream tube_. Dengan lembut Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mengoleskan cream tersebut diatas pergelangan tangan Sakura yang memerah.

"Lho, itu cream buat aku toh?"

Sakura masih bertanya dengan polos. #udah jelas jelas itu cream diolesin ditangan kamu nooon *Haru esmosi -.-'

"Hn."

"Um.. jadi aku tidak jadi membersihkan WC?"

Sakura bertanya masih dengan wajah polos bin cengo #gubraaak

Sasuke yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu sempat bengong sepersekian detik, kalo bengong nya lama bisa hancur image keluarga Uchiha :p

"Ck, baka. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu huh?."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura karena gemas dengan pertanyaan super bodoh Sakura dan kembali memasukan _tube cream_ kedamam kotak obat.

"Umm habisnya, dari sejak di cafe tadi kau sepertinya sangat marah padaku, jadi kupikir.. kau akan menghukumku dengan menyuruhku membersihkan WC di kamarmu..."

Sakura menumpahkan isi pikiran super konyolnya didepan Sasuke, dan lagi sepersekian detik sang bungsu Uchiha dibuat bengong bahkan nyaris tertawa, jika karena bukan menjaga image leluhur Uchiha yang super dingin, pasti saat ini juga dia akan tertawa sekencang mungkin.

"Haah. Konyol sekali pikiranmu jidat!."

Sasuke menyentil Jidat lebar sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya meringis sambil menyentuh bekas sentilan Sasuke di jidatnya.

"Sakiiit tauuu." Sakura menggerutu kesal.

"Hn. _Gomen na_, karena aku pergelangan tanganmu jadi memerah seperti ini."

Sasuke kembali mengenggam tangan Sakura, dan mendekatkan telapak tangan Sakura menuju bibirnya.

Cup...cup...cup...

3 kecupan ditelapak tangan Sakura membuat wajah Sakura merona seketika, ditamah kecupan tersebut mengingatkannya akan kecupan Sasuke kemarin di bibirnya.

_Bluuush,, _wajah Sakura memerah.

Sedangkan Sasuke, kini dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menjangkau pipi Sakura dan membawanya mendekat kearah wajahnya sendiri.

Deg..deg..deg

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Kali ini Haru langsung publish chapter 3 (kerjaan kantor lagi gak repot, jadi sempet buat berimajinasi xixixixi, mudah2an besok ga begitu sibuk juga, jadi bisa lanjut, AMIN) . Tapi sepertinya Haru masih banyak misstypo T_T, Haru emank selebor bin teledor anaknya T_T, gomenne minna T_T

Di Ch3 ini Haru gak munculin T+ nya, dan belum ada konflik juga, masih agak bingung soalnya mau buat konflik yang gimana XD

Chapter 4 masih dalam proses pembuatan, ntar T+ nya ada di Ch4 minnaaaa fufufufu XD

Untuk konflik mungkin akan Haru bubuhkan di Ch5 atau Ch6

**Balasan review.**

Buat yang udah review, doumo ne udah mau ninggalin reviewnya di fict abal-abal Haru ini XD

Dan untuk para silent readers, doumo juga udah mau pada baca fict pertama Haru.

**Hanazono Yuri & Leedidah**: ini sudah dilanjut, baca yaaa :D

**Nadia AoChan: **Hoo hokaaay, sepertinya cerita ini memang akan Haru pertahankan di T+ XD


	4. Chapter 4

DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura segera memejamkan matanya, dapat dirasakan nafas hangat beraroma mint milik sang prodigy Uchiha menyapa wajahnya. Ssakura hanya dapat menahan kedua tangannya dengan tegang di sisi sofa.

"Aku memang ingin menghukummu... "

Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ma-maksudmu Sa-Sasuke-kun...?"

Sakura semakin gugup dengan jarak wajahnya yang semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke, ditambah lagi dengan onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut,, ah selembut tatapannya kemarin saat dia mencium Sakura.

"Dengan memberimu sebuah perintah.."

Sasuke berbicara 5 cm dihadapan wajah Sakura dan menghembuskan nafasnya sehingga terasa menggelitik wajah Sakura.

"A-apa itu..."

Sakura bertanya takut-takut.

"Cium aku... Disini."

Sasuke mengarahkan satu jari kebibirnya dan menyeringai tipis.

"Ap-apa? Ci-cium?di bi-bibir?."

Bluuush,, wajah Sakura semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ini kali pertama Sakura melihat sisi Sasuke yang seperti ini..-langka-

"Hn, sekarang juga."

"A-anou Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?."

Onyx Sasuke semakin tajam menatap Sakura, sedangkan sang empunya emerald itu sendiri menjadi merasa di intimidasi, apa lagi Sasuke semakin memajukan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung Sasuke ertemu dengan ujung hidung Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah.."

Suara Sakura terdengar tercekat

Dengan mata terpejam Sakura memberanikan diri memajukan bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir Sasuke.

Cup.

Tidak sampai 3 detik Sakura sudah melepaskan tempelan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. #eeeeh sebentar amat Saku chan -.-" wooops

Sakura memundurkan badannya sehingga membuat cukup jarak dari Sasuke, dan perlahan dia membuka matanya dengan takut-takut dan mencoba menatap Sasuke masih dengan wajah memerah karena gugup, deg-deg'an, dan tentu malu. Bayangkan sodara-sodara setanah air, ini adalah kali pertama nona bermarga Haruno ini mencium seorang laki-laki!

_'Kamisama, aku malu sekaliiii, andai ada lubang didedpanku sekarang ini, aku pasti akan menjebloskan kepalaku dilubang itu' _

#fufufufu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri balik menatap balik Sakura dengan raut wajah sedikit geli.

"Hhh, kau ini, aku kan minta di cium, bukan di kecup."

Sasuke mendesah pelan dengan tingkah laku teman kecilnya ini yang amat-terlalu-kelewat polos.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, dan duduk disamping sakura tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura. Sakura sendiri sedang menunduk menatap pangkuannnya, hingga tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh dagunya dan menghadapkannya pada Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura dengan lembut, dan senyum samar terlihat dibibir pemuda itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengerti apa itu perbedaan kecup dengan cium."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mencium keningnya sekali, lalu mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Sakura, setelah itu Prodigy Uchiha ini menghentikan aktifitasnya dan kembali menatap Sakura sebentar dan kembali mencium Sakura, kali ini di bibir gadis itu, namun hanya sekitar 5 detik.

"Yang barusan itu namanya kecupan."

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dikening Sakura, dan kedua tangan Sasuke kini sudah menyentuh kedua sisi leher Sakura.

"Dan yang akan aku lakukan sekarang, disebut ciuman."

Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke yang tidak beraturan diwajahnya, Sakura ingin bertanya _apa Sasuke kun sedang sakit? _#err...Saku chan please deh jangan ngerusak moment#

Namun sepertinya tuan muda kita tidak ingin memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk menanggapi ucapannya, Sasuke dengan segera menempelkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, kali ini dia mengemut bibir bawah Sakura, melepasnya setalah 10 detik, dan kembali melumatnya perlahan-lahan.

Sakura dapat merasakan sensasi seperti menggelitik diperutnya, belum lagi tangan Sasuke yang mengelus-elus leher dan tengkuk Sakura. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya sudah bersiap masuk kedalam mulut Sakura, namun Sakura yang belum terbiasa dengan ciumanyang intens seperti ini menjadi kebingungan, takut, gugup, semua campur aduk, sehingga tetap mempertahankan giginya terkatup dibalik ciuman menuntut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu menurunkan tangan kanannya kepinggang Sakura dan perlahan tangannya merambat perlahan menuju tulang rusuk Sakura, Sakura yang panik dengan arah tangan Sasuke mendadak menegangkan tubuhnya dan membelalakan emeraldnya #readers ngerti kan Sakura takutnya tangan Sasuke kemana-mana xixixixi#

Dia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk meminta Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, namun kesempatan tersebut Sasuke manfaatkan untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Sakura yang tersentak akan serangan Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sakura mengerang karena sensasi geli diperutnya semakin menjadi, dia yakin itu bukan geli karena ada kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya seperti yang diceritakan teman-temannya, ini lebih hebat dari sekedar kupu-kupu! Ya, Sakura yakin itu adalah se ekor naga! yang sekarang sedang terbang menggelitik perutnya! #Wow, Haru harap itu naga gak nyemprotin api didalem -.-", abaikan, mari kita lanjut#

Sasuke masih terus menaik turunkan tangan kanannya disekitar pinggang, rusuk, dan punggung Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Sakura semakin dalam sehingga Dia bisa lebih dalam mengeksploitasi bibir dan isi mulut Sakura, Sasuke mengajak lidah Sakura untuk menari, Sakura mencoba mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengikuti ajakan Sasuke, lidah mereka saling mengait didalam untuk beberapa saat, dan setelahnya Sasuke kembali ke bibir Sakura untuk mengemutnya sebentar, kemudian melepasnya dan Sasuke kembali menempelkan keningnya di kening Sakura.

Napas mereka berdua tersengal sengal, terutama Sakura yang baru kali ini dicium selama dan sedalam itu, oleh Sasuke pula.

"Sekarang kau mengerti perbedaannya Sakura?."

Tanya Sasuke dengan suara berat sambil lengan kirinya tetap mengelus tengkuk Sakura.

"Hosh hosh,, ha-hai."

Sakura masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke menundukan wajahnya menuju rahang Sakura dan mengecupnya perlahan terus menuju kuping, dan tentu saja itu membuat naga didalam perut Sakura menjadi terbang kesana-kemari dengan tidak jelas, Sakura kembali melenguh atas perbuatan bibir Sasuke pada rahang, kuping dan lehernya.

"Mmh..Sa-Sasuke... "

"Hn, Aku menyukai suaramu pada saat seperti ini _hime._"

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya, dia mulai mengecupi leher sakura dan menghisapnya perlahan, hingga menuju kearah tulang dibawah leher Sakura, Sasuke menjilati bagian tersebut.

Sakura merasa isi kepalanya sudah tidak karuan, nafasnya tersengal, belum lagi naga diperutnya terus mengaduk isi perutnya, Sakura merasa nyaris pingsan hingga ia harus menahan kedua tangannya dikedua bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya setelah dia meninggalkan kissmark di bagian atas dada Sakura #et et et, hanya dibagian atas dadanya lhoo , readers mikirnya jangan kejauhan yaaa xixixixi , ingeet ini cm T+ XD

Sakura sendiri tidak sadar jika kancing pertama bajunya terbuka, dia baru menyadari bahwa kancingnya terbuka ketika Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kebagian dada Sakura.

"Hn, hasil karyaku lumayan bagus juga."

Sasuke menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya.

Sakura yang mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke sangat terkejut karena ada satu tanda merah –kissmark- dibagian atas dadanya, dan bukan hanya itu saja, satu kancingnya yang terbuka ternyata lumayan membuat dada Sakura yang terbalut bra hitam menjadi terlihat.

"Sa-sasukeeee no hentaaaai."

buru-buru Sakura menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dengan mata terpejam dan wajah memerah, kali ini karena malu.

Errr... Sasuke sendiri sepertinya sudah ingin melahap Sakura pada saat itu juga XD, demi dewa Jashin pemandangan didepan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu sungguhlah menggoda iman dan hasratnya, yaa walaupun dada Sakura tidak se "wow" Hinata, tapi justru ukuran Sakura lah yang membuat darah bungsu Uchiha ini berdesir tidak karuan.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dengan berat, perlahan-lahan mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba mengusir keinginannya untuk menyerang Sakura lagi. Perlahan dia melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pinggang Sakura dan menangkup kedua wajah Sakura dengan tangannya. Sehingga Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke.

"_Kissmark_ yang aku berikan adalah tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku"

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan membawanya kedalam pelukan.

Sedangkan Sakura? Dia sekarang sedang bingung...

_'Milikku? Maksudnya? Aku ini apanya Sasuke? Barang? Aku bingung, Sasuke menciumku apa karena dia menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" ? sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini?'._

Sakura asik berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hhhh,, sepertinya Sakura tidak mengerti dari arti kata "Kau milikku" nya Sasuke. _Poor_ Saku chan... kenapa kau terlahir dengan tingkat kepolosan melebihi bocah siiih? T_T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Yaaaaap seperti janji Haru beberapa jam yang lalu, di Ch4 ini Haru full'in T+ XD

#errrr baru T+ aja Haru udah nosebleed, apa lagi kalo Haru buat lemon, haddeeeeh Haru bisa semapuuut XD Hahahaha

Di Ch4 ini Haru sengaja membuat Sakura bingung akan perasaannya, yaaaa biar jadi pemicu konflik di next chapter xixixixixi

Hmm, tapi Haru masih bingung, kira-kira dilanjut gak yah fic inih ? T_T yasudahlah lihat review yang akan datang aja nanti yaa :) kalo lumayan yang mereview, ya berarti peminat fic ini lumayan dan akan Haru lanjutkan, tapi kalo yang mereview sepiii ya mungkin Haru akan mendiscontinue'kan sementara fic ini hingga ada readers yang tertarik pada kelanjutan fic ini :)

Reviews kalian sangat membantu sekali lho dalam menyemangati Haru dalam mendapat ilham XD


	5. Chapter 5

DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

-at Konoha Hospital-

"Lhoo Saku-chan sudah sembuh? Ku dengar kemarin Sasuke-kun menelepon Tsunade sama untuk memberitahu bahwa kau sakit." Shizune berpapasan dengan Sakura dikoridor rumah sakit ketika Sakura akan menuju ruangannya

"Uhm eh, itu iya aku hanya pusing biasa kok Suzune san he he he." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gagal dan tertawa hambar.

"Anou, Shizune-san sudah dulu ya, aku harus keruanganku untuk melihat beberapa laporan pasienku." Sakura segera memotong pembicaraannya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari Shizune, sedangkan Shizune menatap bingung gadis pink itu.

_'Um,, gadis yang aneh.' _pikir Shizune, dan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan sang kepala rumah sakit.

_Kring kring kring _, telepon dimeja Sakura berdering

"_Ha'i._" Sakura mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_A, wakarimashita. Arigatou Shizune-san _(Oh, baiklah, terimaksih Shizune san)."

Telepon barusan dari Shizune yang mengabari Sakura bahwa kepala rumah sakit memanggilnya untuk datang keruangannya.

Sakura agak deg-degan sebenarnya, dia berpikir jangan-jangan dia dipanggil karena ijin setengah hari kemarin.

_'Aaaaaargh, kalo sampai aku dipanggil untuk mendapat teguran dari Tsunade sama, aku akan mogok bicara pada Sasuke selama satu bulan lamanya! Uuugh._' Sakura meluncurkan keluhannya didalam hati.

Tok tok tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu sang kepala rumah sakit.

"Masuk."

Sakura pun masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan meja kerja sang kepala rumah sakit yang terlihat sangat muda dan sexy walau umurnya sudah diatas 50 tahun! Wajah sang kepala rumah sakit terlihat sangat serius dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu dagunya.

"Um, jika boleh saya tahu, ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil saya kemari?." Dalam hati sebenarnya jantung Sakura sudah mau copot, karena takut disemprot oleh sang kepal rumah sakit.

Tanpa diduga oleh Sakura, sang kepala rumah sakit kemudian tersenyum padanya dan itu justru membuat Sakura bengong.

'_eh?.'_

"Syukurlah sakitmu tidak berkepanjangan Saki, aku sempat panik kemarin karena tiba-tiba keponakan ku yang menyebalkan itu menelepon untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit. Sekarang kau sudah oke?." Tsunade menanyakan kondisi Sakura

"Oh, saya sudah tidak apa-apa Tsunade-sama, saya sudah sehat sekali sekarang." dalam hati Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Haah, syukurlah, sepertinya keponakanku merawatmu dengan baik hm?." Err senyuman Tsunade ketika bertanya kok aneh begitu yaa,, lebih mirip menyeringai -.-'

Bluuush, tiba-tiba pipi Sakura merona karena teringat kejadian kemarin sore di apartment Sasuke. XD

"I-itu, ah i-iya he he he." Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, dia hanya tertawa –dipaksakan- dengan kikuk.

Tsunade yang menyadari perubahan warna wajah Sakura tersenyum geli diam-diam, sebenarnya dia tahu betul keponakannya yang satu itu sudah lama sekali menaruh hati pada murid kesayangannya ini.

"Ehm,,," Tsunade mencoba kembali untuk serius, karena memang ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sakura.

"Begini Sakura, Konoha Hosppital kedatangan seorang pasien dari kelas atas, dia tidak ingin dirawat di rumah sakit, melainkan di rumah nya sendiri. Aku selaku kepala rumah sakit memutuskan untuk mengirim seorang dokter untuk menjadi dokter pribadinya. Bulan lalu dia menjalani operasi jantung di Suna, dan sebenarnya saat ini dia harus diawasai secara intensif oleh para dokter untuk dapat pulih kembali." Tsunade menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya

"Aku memanggilmu kemari karena kau lah yang akan menjadi dokter pribadi orang tersebut, aku sudah mengetahui kemampuanmu di dunia medis, walau belum genap satu tahun kau menjadi seorang dokter ahli jantung, namun kau sangat cepat tanggap dalam menghadapi pasien. Aku mengenalmu sudah sedari sekolah Saki, kau pintar terbukti dengan masuknya kau dikelas akselerasi sehingga diumur 23 kau sudah mendapat gelar spesialis. Jadi, kau bersedia kan menjalankan tugas ini Saki?."

Tsunade mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman, senyuman tulus dan menunjukan rasa bangga terhadap murid kesayangannya ini. Sakura sendiri merasa tersanjung sekali atas pujian yang Tsunade lontarkan, dan dia akan dengan senang hati mengemban tugas berharga ini. Ini adalah kesempatanmnya untuk menunjukan bahwa dia adalah dokter profesional.

"Ha'i, saya siap melaksanakan tugas saya Tsunade-sama." Sakura tersenyum penuh kesungguhan.

"Anou, jika boleh saya tahu, siapa nama pasien kita ini Tsunade-sama.?"

"Sabaku sama, pemilik dari Sabaku Corp."

Jeggeeeeeeeeeer #efek petir #hallah lebay XD

_'Kamisama! Apa lagi ini, kenapa engkau mengharuskan aku berurusan lagi dengan marga Sabaku?.'_

Sakura membulatkan emeraldnya begitu mendengar siapa nama pasiennya, dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Tsunade.

"Hm? Kau sudah mengenal Sabaku-sama Sakura?."

"Um, oh iya tentu saja Tsunade sama, siapa yang tidak mengenal Sabaku Corp, salah satu perusahaan yang menyandang 5 perusahaan terbesar di Asia." Sakura berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Ah, iya benar juga aha ha ha ha." Sang kepala rumah sakit tertawa dengan tidak elitnya -.-'

"Baiklah, kau mulai bertugas besok, Shizune akan mengirimkan alamat Sabaku sama ke email mu, selamat bertugas Saki, lakukan yang terbaik okay." Tsunade mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, dan Sakura langsung pamit untuk kembali keruangannya.

"Hhhhhh..." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada diruangannya, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutup matanya. Dia masih memikirkan soal tugasnya dan bagaimana jika Sasuke mengetahuinya. #paling dapet "hukuman" lagi xixixixi XD

"_Komattanaaaa _(bagaimana ini)._"_ Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi.

_I know I don't know you, but I want you soo bad..._

Terlihat nomor Sasuke dilayar iphone Sakura.

Deg...

_'Aduuuh kenapa disaaat seperti ini orang yang sedang aku pikirkan malah menelepon sih.'_

Sakura membiarkannya dulu beberapa detik sebelum mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi moshi _Sasuke kun."

"Hn."

"Um, ada apa Sasuke-kun?." Ya, tumben sekali Sasuke menelepon Sakura siang-siang begini

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah makan?." Wooow,,, dunia sepertinya diambang kiamat, Sang Pangeran es menelepon Sakura hanya untuk menanyakan sudah makan apa belum. XD

"Belum, ini aku sedang menunggu Ino dan Hinata untuk makan siang bersama, Sasuke-kun sudah makan?."

"Hn, nanti. Kau hanya makan siang dengan Ino dan Hinata hm?." Eeew sepertinya bungsu Uchiha ini menelepon untuk memastikan bahwa kejadian kemarin tidak akan terulang kembali.

"Uhm, Hu'um." Sakura paham apa maksud Sasuke, tapi yang masih Sakura bingung, kenapa Sasuke sebegitu sebalnya pada Gaara?.

"Hn. Oya, hari ini kau tidak bawa mobil? Aku melihat SUV mu masih ada dipelataran parkir." Sakura memang selalu memarkirkan Chevrolet Trax nya di samping R8 milik Sasuke.

"Ah iya, tadi pagi SUV ku tidak mau hidup, sedangkan aku pagi-pagi tadi ada jadwal operasi, jadi aku menggunakan taxi tadi pagi."

"Hn, kalau begitu nanti aku jemput. Sampai nanti."

_Klik_

Sasuke mematikan telepon sepihak tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura untuk dijemput, lebih tepatnya dia tidak butuh persetujuan apapun, karena ucapan Sasuke Uchiha adalah mutlak dituruti hukumnya -.-'.

Haaah Sakura menarik nafas pasrah dan kembali akan mebaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, namun niatnya diurungkan ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang amat ia kenal.

"Foreheaaaaaaaaaaad" Ino, sahabat Sakura datang menerobos pintu ruangan Sakura tanpa embel-embel ketukan.

"Geez,, Pig, kau ini lama-lama mirip sekali sih dengan Naruto!." Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di sofa.

"Coba sekali kali kau bersikap lembut seperti Hinata." Sakura menggerakan dagunya kearah Hinata yang muncul dibelakang Ino.

_"Ko-konnichiwa _ Sakura-chan." Hinata menyapa Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang dikepalkan didepan dada. Haaah,, ini anak gak berubah-ubah gagapnya #wooops *Haru ditampol Naruto T_T

"Huuh, kau ini Forehead, kemarin kemana tiba-tiba menghilang setengah hari?" Ino duduk di singgasana kerja Sakura sambil menyidekapkan tangannya dan menatap Sakura penuh curiga. Sedangkan Hinata seperti biasa, duduk manis di sofa dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Uhm, itu, aku..."

"Hm?." Ino semakin menatap curiga Sakura, tatapannya seakan-akan mengatakan _'Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku hmm?.'_

"Haaah baiklah, baiklah, aku dipaksa pulang oleh Sasuke-kun!" pipi Sakura merona lagi, entah mengapa sudah dua hari ini setiap membicarak Sasuke, dia jadi teringat akan adegan ciumannya dengan Sasuke XD

"Hmmm...?." kini Ino meninggalkan singgasana kerja Sakura, dan menghampiri Sakura dengan duduk di meja, tepat didepan sofa yang diduduki Sakura, dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagu, posisi siap mendengarkan dan menyimak hot _gossip_. -.-'

"Sasuke hmmmmm?." Ino semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Iiish hentikan pig! Kau _lesbi_'an ya!." Sakura menjauhkan badannya jijik.

"Geez, enak saja! Aku normal, perempuan tulen taaau!." Ino ngedumel tapi tanpa melepaskan tatapan curiganya pada Sakura _'cepat ceritakan rahasiamu' _kurang lebih begitu ari tatapan Ino.

"I-ino chan, hentikan, kau membuat Sakura-chan risih." Hinata bersuara untuk membela sahabat yang satunya.

"Haah baiklah baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian, lagi pula aku juga sedang bingung dan butuh solusi sekarang ini." Sakura mulai pasrah dan menceritakan kejadian tak terduga yang menimpanya dua hari berturut-turut ini.

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! Dia menciummu?! Di bibiiir?! Dua kali pulaaaa?!." Ino berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, untuk saja ruangan para dokter disini lumayan kedap suara.

"Hmmph!" Sakura langsung membekapkan tangannya ke mulut Ino, memelototinya tajam dan tentu saja Ino gelagapan karena tiba-tiba dibekap.

_'Gomen, lepaskan bekapan mu forehead hiks, aku tidak bisa nafas iniii.' _yaa begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan nanar Ino.

"Su-sudah, hentikan kalian ini." Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua dan melepaskan tangan Sakura dari mulut Ino.

"I-ino-chan juga jangan teriak-teriak, be-berisik tau." Hinata kali ini mengomeli Ino XD

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang tadi.

"Hm, sudahlah kau kan belum menjadi siapa-siapanya Sasuke, ngapain juga laporan segala, lagipula kalo memang si Sasuke itu menyukaimu, harusnya dia bilang dong, bukan asal maen cuam-cium aja." Err... kalo Sasuke mendengarmu, kau bisa di Amaterasu Ino -.-'

"A-anou, ka-kalo aku boleh kasih saran, se-sebaiknya Sakura-chan segera ceritakan ke Sasuke-kun, da-daripada nanti ketahuan belakangan, di-dia bisa lebih marah kan" Naaah, Sasuke pasti akan senang sekali mendengar saran yang diberikan Hinata ini :D

"Hhhh,, entahlah aku masih bingung, bagaimana nanti lah." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa dan menghela nafas pasrah, sedangkan kedua sahabatnya hanya dapat menatap Sakura perihatin.

-at Uchiha Corp-

Diruangan _meeting_ terdapat beberapa dewan direksi yang semuanya nampak serius menatap layar didepan mereka, dan didepan sana berdiri sang CEO yang sedang menjelaskan apa yang sedang tertera dilayar.

"... Jadi, 5 perusahaan besar se Asia kini diduduki oleh Uchiha, Namikaze, Sabaku, Akasuna, dan Hyuuga. Aku tidak ingin Uchiha Corp bergeser posisinya."

"Te- eh maksudku Sasuke, aku dengar Sabaku Corp sedang menjalankan bisnis real estate, kalo kita perhatikan hanya Sabaku Corp saja yang jarang bekerja sama dengan kita, bagaimana jika kita melibatkan diri dalam pembangunan real estate mereka? Bukan kah itu lumayan bagus, melihat posisi ketiga sekarang di isi oleh Sabaku corp, padahal tahun kemarin posisi itu di duduki oleh Akasuna."

Naruto adalah CEO dari Namikaze corp, setelah Namikaze Corp di akusisi oleh Uchiha Corp, Namikaze Corp selalu dilibatkan dalam segala urusan bisnis Uchiha Corp, bisa dikatakan mereka menjadi satu dalam dua badan perusahaan. Oleh karena Naruto selalu dihadirkan dalam semua _meeting_ Uchiha, terlebih lagi kedua CEO dari perusahaan tersebut bersahabat.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto ada benarnya, dengan kita menjalin kerja sama dengan Sabaku Corp, Uchiha corp pasti akan semakin dilirik oleh mata dunia." Ishimura Sai, sepupu Sasuke menambahkan pendapatnya dalam _meeting_ tersebut. Begitu juga anggota dewan direksi yang lain, mereka menyatakan persetujuan terhadap dua pendapat sahabat Sasuke tersebut.

"Hn..."

Sasuke memikirkan sejenak pendapat tersebut, benar apa yang dikatakan mereka, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk membuat pencitraan positif bagi Uchiha Corp dimata dunia, dan memikirkan mengenai Sabaku Corp, Sasuke jadi teringat soal Sabaku no Gaara..Entah mengapa pemuda dengan surai _dark blue_ itu merasa sepertinya pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu akan membawa badai dalam kehidupannya.

_Meeting_ berakhir dengan dikirimkannya hasil _meeting_ kepada Uchiha Fugaku, ayah sekaligus mantan CEO Uhiha Corp. Meskipun sekarang posisi CEO telah diduduki oleh Sasuke, namun Fugaku masih memainkan perannya diperusahaan, bukan karena tidak percaya terhadap kemampuan puteranya, kemampuan Sasuke jelas sudah terlihat, terbukti dengan Sasuke dapat mempertahankan posisi Uchiha Corp di nomor satu. Fugaku masih tetap terlibat hanya sekedar untuk memberi nasihat dan solusi-solusi bagi Uchiha Corp, bagaimanapun Sasuke masih sangatlah muda dan yang berjiwa muda ini terkadang suka mengedepankan emosi, oleh karena itu Fugaku masih menunjukan eksistensi nya di Uchiha Corp setidaknya untuk memperhatikan sekaligus mengontrol tindak-tanduk puteranya di perusahaan.

Hari ini kegiatan Sasuke diperusahaan hanya di isi oleh _meeting, meeting dan meeting_, entah mengapa hari ini terasa lumayan melelahkan bagi Sasuke, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat, lagi pula sore ini kan dia ada janji untuk menjemput Sakura di rumah sakit. Namun ketika kakinya baru melangkah hingga meja Karin, Karin memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-san maaf, barusan Hyuuga Neji menelepon, dia mengatakan bahwa sekitar 15 menit lagi akan tiba di sini untuk membicarakan proyek pembangunan Hotel di Oto dengan anda." Karin menyampaikan pesan yang ditinggalkan Neji.

"Tch, merepotkan, Sai mana?." Sasuke bermaksud menyuruh Sai untuk menemui Neji.

"Sai-san sedang _meeting_ diluar dengan Akasuna Sasori."

"Tch. Sambungkan aku pada Ibiki." Sasuke berhenti di meja Karin, dan menunggu Karin menyambungkannya dengan Ibiki, supir pribadi Sasuke.

"Silahkan." Karin menyerahkan telepon yang telah tersambung dengan Ibiki.

"Hn, Ibiki aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjemput Sakura di rumah sakit, aku ada _meeting_ dadakan, kau bisa ambil kunci mobil ku di meja Karin. Tidak, bawa saja dia kesini. Hn." Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Ibiki.

Karin yang mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Ibiki merasa sebal, dari namanya saja Karin sudah yakin 1000% bahwa Sakura itu adalah seorang gadis.

_'Sakura? Siapa itu? Kenapa pula Sasuke mau repot-repot menyuruh Ibiki untuk menjemput Gadis bernama Sakura ini?.' _

"Jika Hyuuga itu sudah tiba, suruh masuk saja langsung keruang meeting, aku menunggu disana."

Perkataan Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Karin.

"Ha-hai."

"Jika nanti Sakura sudah tiba, suruh dia tunggu diruanganku." dan Sasuke pun berlalu menuju ruang _meeting_.

_'Sial! Sudah dijemput disuruh tunggu diruangan CEO pula! Siapa sih sebenarnya gadis itu?!.'_ Karin jengkel dengan pikiranya sendiri.

**-TBC-**

Yuhuuuu karena masih ada beberapa readers yang meninggalkan reviewnya di fict ini, maka sesuai janji Haru, Haru publish ini ch5 ;)

Di chapter ini perlahan-lahan konfliknya muncul kaaaan. XD

Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan sepertinya Haru akan membuat air pasang surut diantara hubungan Sasusaku, ini baru konflik mengenai Gaara, belum lagi dengan si Penyihir rambut merah #you know what I mean –smirk-

Untuk yang sudah meninggalkan reviews, thx a lot yaaa, reviews kalian membuat Haru bernafsu untuk melanjutkan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. XD

Terimakasih banyak juga yang sudah menjadikan Haru dan fict ICF ini sebagai Fave.

Oh dan untuk para silent readers juga Arigatooou,, Haru terharu baru beberapa hari ICF publish ternyata lumayan banyak yang liat.. :)


	6. Chapter 6

DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

Selamat membaca…

-Konoha Hospital-

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang duduk di depan rumah sakit dengan _iphone_ ditangannya.

-Sakura POV-

Hhh.. Sasuke-kun mana yaa, biasanya dia kalo mau jemput telepon, tapi ini sampai sekarang pesan pun tidak ada yang masuk. Apa jangan-jangan dia lupa menjemputku?! Haaah tau gitu kan tadi aku bisa nebeng Ino atau Hinata T_T.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke kanan kiri, apa aku naik _taxi_ saja ya.. eh? Tunggu dulu, Itu sepertinya R8 milik Sasuke-kun. Aku segera berdiri dan turun dari teras rumah sakit. Um? Tapi kok yang turun sepertinya bapak-bapak ya.. tapi plat nomornya benar kok.. Jangan-jangan... mobil Sasuke dicuri! Aduuh, aku harus segera menelepon polisi!.

"Selamat sore Nona Sakura." eh. Ibiki-san toh! Ha ha ha untung aku belum menelepon polisi! #haddeeee Saku-chan -.-'

"Lhoo, kok Ibiki-san yang bawa mobil Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun nya kemana?." Tanyaku.

"Tuan muda ada meeting dadakan, jadi beliau mengutus saya untuk menjemput nona." Ibiki membukakan pintu belakang dan mempersilahkan ku masuk.

"Oya nona, saya diminta tuan muda untuk membawa nona ke Uchiha Corp." sambung Ibiki setelah meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu Ibiki-san?." Aku heran, baru kali ini Sasuke-kun menyuruhku kekantornya, ada apa ya...

"Maaf nona, untuk hal tersebut saya tidak diberitahu."

"Oh begitu, ya sudah." Haaah, ya sudahlah ikuti saja apa kemauannya, daripada aku dimarahi lagi -.-'.

-Uchiha Corp-

Hmm... jadi ini tempat Sasuke-kun bekerja. Tidak heran jika Uchiha menjadi raja di dunia bisnis, gedungnya se tinggi dan se "wah" ini.

"Mari ikut saya nona." Ibiki menggiringku menuju lift, katanya dia yang akan mengantarku ke lantai dimana ruangan Sasuke-kun berada.

"_Un_."

Aku mengikuti Ibiki hingga kami tiba di lantai paling atas gedung, lantai 89. Menurut penjelasan yang aku dengar dari Ibiki, lantai 89 adalah lantai khusus untuk CEO, disana terdapat ruang kerja CEO, tempat istirahat yang berarti kamar, tempat _billiard_, dan _mini bar_. Haaah, enak sekali hidupnya sahabatku itu, kenapa tidak sekalian ditambah kolam renang, kalo perlu taman bermain -.-'.

_Ting!_

Kami sudah tiba dilantai 89, semua nampak elegan dan **sangat** **Sasuke-kun**, perpaduan warna biru tua, biru muda dan putih mewarnai dinding dilantai ini. Begitu keluar lift ada meja seperti meja receptionist di sisi seberang kiri lift, dan ada wanita berambut merah menyala yang duduk disana.

Ibiki mengajakku menghampiri meja receptionist, _ups _ternyata aku salah, di atas meja ada _name tag _bertuliskan "_Secretary_". Ooooh jadi wanita berambut merah ini sekretarisnya Sasuke-kun _toh._

"Karin-san, ini Nona Sakura, saya diminta mengantarkannya kesini."

Wanita bernama Karin itu melihat kearahku, dan.. hey! Kenapa dia menatap aneh begitu padaku? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Apa aku salah kostum? Aku melihat kearah tubuhku, rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianku hari ini, aku memakai Kemeja putih berbahan satin, _flared skirt_ berwarna pink muda dengan motif bunga sakura dipinggiran bawahnya dan sepatu _cone _hitam yang bertali keatas.

"Hn."

Hey hey apa-apa'an wanita ini, kenapa dia jadi meniru gaya Sasuke-kun begitu? Apa jangan-jangan "hn" nya Sasuke-kun itu penyakit menular? Hiiii. #aduh ampun deh pikirannya nona kita yang satu ini. -.-'

Setelah menyampaikannya pesannya, Ibiki berpamitan padaku untuk kembali keruangannya. Dan aku sendiri sekarang sedang mengikuti bernama Karin ini untuk menuju ke ruangan Sasuke-kun.

"Ini ruanganya, Sasuke bilang kau disuruh tunggu didalam." Uh? Ini sekretarisnya Sasuke-kun bukan sih? Tidak sopan sekali hanya memanggil boss nya dengan nama tanpa suffiks _sama _atau setidaknya _san. _Haah sudah judes, wajahnya galak, tidak sopan pula, dasar nenek lampir berambut merah! Wooops :p

"Um, _arigatou_". Bagaimanapun aku harus tetap sopan kan?. :/

"Tch." Karin meninggalkanku diruangan Sasuke-kun dengan decihan samar. Hiiiish dia kira aku tidak dengar apa decihannya?! Dasar nenek lampiiiiir. :p

Aku mengitari ruangan Sasuke-kun, hmmm ruangan ini sungguh beraroma Sasuke.. eh eh kenapa aku jadi membayangkan harum tubuhnya Sasuke-kun. XD

Ngomong-ngomong apa aku harus cerita soal tugas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama padaku hari ini ya? Hinata ada benarnya juga _sih_, setidaknya Sasuke-kun tidak akan terlalu meledak marahnya jika ku beritahu diawal.. eh tapi kalo aku bilang sekarang terus dia malah melarangku untuk menjalankan tugas ini bagaimana? Lagi pula Ino ada benarnya juga , Sasuke-kun kan belum siapa-siapa ku, kami cuma teman kecil... eh, tapi kok dadaku rasanya sakit ya jika mengucapkan kata "teman kecil"... Haah sudahlah, tidak usah bilang dulu.

Aku pun membuang jauh-jauh pikiran yang berlalu lalang di otakku dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa berwarna biru yang ada diruangan Sasuke, di meja depan sofa ada beberapa majalah, aku mencoba membuka-buka majalah itu... hmm... tapi tidak ada yang aku mengerti -.-' isinya bisnis semuaaa -.-'.

Hoaaaam sejuknya ruangan Sasuke-kun ditambah aroma Sasuke-kun yang ada diruangan ini membuatku ngantuk ~.~.

-Normal POV-

_Ceklek_

Sang CEO membuka pintu ruangannya dan mendapati gadis pink nya sedang tertidur sambil duduk, dia melihat ke pergelangan tangannya, jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 20:00, berarti sudah sekitar satu jam setengah dia _meeting_.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki nya menuju sofa dan duduk disamping gadis itu, jika diperhatikan, wajah Sasuke sedikit agak pucat dari biasanya. Dia membelai pipi gadisnya dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar, dia merasa agak pusing. Sasuke lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya di pengkuan Sakura.

"Enghh.."sekitar 1 jam kemudian emerald Sakura terbuka karena merasa pegal di pahanya, dan ketika Sakura melihat kepangkuannya, sudah ada kepala Sasuke disitu, gadis itu sempat kaget dan bermaksud membangunkan Sasuke, namun ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lelah dan pucat, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan perlahan dia mengarahkan jemari tangan kanannya untuk membelai rambut Sasuke.

Tapi ketika jemari Sakura menyentuh kening Sasuke...

"Ya ampun, dia demam!."

Sakura menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke. Sepertinya aktivitas Sasuke di perusahaan membuat tubuh sang prodigy Uchiha ini kelelahan dan jatuh sakit.

"Enghh.." Sasuke menggumam dalam tidurnya.

"Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun, Bangun.." Sakura mencoba membangunkan Sasuke, Sasuke harus dibangunkan untuk diberi obat penurun panas, tanpa _termometer _pun Sakura tahu bahwa panas tubuh Sasuke pasti berkisar 40 derajat.

"Enghh.."

Sakura menepuk pipi Sasuke perlahan hingga akhirnya pemuda tersebut memperlihatkan onyxnya.

"Sa-kura.." Sasuke menggumamkan namanya, dan mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya

"Urggh.." Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat

"Kau demam Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya ke bahu Sasuke yang sedang menumpukan kedua siku tangannya di lutut dan menyangga kepalanya.

"Tunggu disini okay." Sakura menghampiri meja Sasuke untuk mengambil air yang diletakan diatas meja kerja Sasuke, setelah itu dia kembali ke sofa dan membuka tas nya untuk mengambil obat penurun panas (Sakura selalu membawa obat-obatan di tas nya, untuk keadaan urgent katanya). Setelah itu dia menyodorkan obat dan gelas berisi air putih pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil keduanya dari tangan Sakura, setelah itu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dengan tangan kanan menutupi wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tiduran lagi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Hm, atau begini saja, aku akan keluar untuk meminta Karin-san menelepon Ibiki-san dan mengantarkan kita pulang." Sakura dengan segera berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke menariknya sehingga Sakura jatuh kedalam dekapan Sasuke. XD

"Um, eh Sa-Sasuke"

"Hn, biarkan seperti ini, aku kedinginan."

Posisi mereka pada saat itu Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa dengan Sakura yang ada didalam dekapannya, Sakura dapat merasakan denyut jantung Sasuke, karena memang kepala Sakura tepat berada diatas dada Sasuke. Demam membuat denyut jantung Sasuke tidak beraturan.

"Sasuke.." Setelah sekitar 15 menit Sakura menggumamkan nama Sasuke.

"Hn?."

"Di ruanganmu ini ada kamar tidurnya kan?." Sakura teringat penjelasan Ibiki-san tadi sore.

"Hn."

"Letaknya ada disebelah mana?." Sakura bermaksud membawa Sasuke ke kamar yang ada diruangan ini karena Sasuke benar-benar butuh istirahat yang layak.

"Di pintu dekat meja kerjaku." Sasuke menjawab masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke kun, ayo kita ke kamar saja."

"Hn?." Sasuke membuka mata dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura yang juga sedang menengadahkan wajahnya

"Kau mau "menyerangku" ditempat tidur dengan kondisi ku yang sedang sakit ini nona?." Sasuke menyeringai.

"He-hey! Bukan begitu maksudku!_hentai!._" Sakura langsung melepaskan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dari dekapan Sasuke, dan wajahnya memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum geli walau samar.

"Aku hanya ingin kau beristirahat dengan benar Sasuke kun." Sakura berkata pelan

"Hn, baiklah, tapi..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menegakkan duduknya, sepertinya obat demam yang tadi diminumnya sudah mulai bereaksi, tubuhnya tidak seberat tadi.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kau harus menemani aku tidur." Sasuke segera menyeret tangan Sakura menuju kamar, sebelum gadis itu sempat membantah.

_Blam..._ _ceklek..._pintu kamar pribadi CEO tertutup dan dikunci oleh sang pemilik, setelah itu Sasuke membawa Sakura ketempat tidurnya dan mendudukannya di sana, sedangkan Sasuke, setelah melepas sepatunya, dia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur

Sakura yang duduk disisi Sasuke merasa canggung, entah kenapa dia yakin sekali kali ini juga akan berakhir seperti dikamar apartment Sasuke tempo hari.

"Sakura."

Deg... tubuh Sakura langsung tegang.

"I-iya"

"Tolong bukakan dasiku." baru kali ini Sasuke menggunakan kata tolong, jangan-jangan karena sedang demam :p.

" Hm, baiklah."

Sakura membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke dan meraih dasi Sasuke untuk melepasnya, namun ketika akan menarik dasi itu lepas dari leher Sasuke, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura, kali ini tidak diawali oleh kecupan, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Sakura, tangan kanan Sasuke hinggap di pinggang Sakura, dan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Sakura seperti biasa.

"Enggh.." Sakura merasa pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis, dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, kali ini seklai dorongan langsung berhasil membuat bibir mereka terpisah, mungkin karena kondisi Sasuke yang sedang demam jadi tidak sekuat biasanya, pikir Sakura.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura, bahkan kali ini Sasuke mendorong Sakura berbaring ditempat tidurnya, dengan posisi Sasuke diatas tubuh Sakura lebih memudahkan Sasuke dalam mengontrol Sakura. Sasuke terus melumat bibir Sakura, kepalanya miring ke kiri dan ke kanan , terlihat sekali dia sangat menikmati bibir gadis itu.

Lama-lama Sakura terbiasa dengan lumatan Sasuke, tangan Sakura yang tadi masih memegang dasi Sasuke kini beralih menyentuh tengkuk Sasuke, Sakura memberanikan diri memijat tengkuk Sasuke.

"Emmh.." Sasuke menggeram tertahan dalam ciumannya, sentuhan Sakura di tengkuknya mengirimkan sensasi tersendiri pada tubuhnya. Lidah Sasuke mulai menuntut untuk masuk kedalam mulut Sakura, kali ini tidak ada penolakan dari Sakura, sepertinya Sakura juga sangat menikmati ciuman Sasuke kali ini XD

-Disisi lain, di waktu yang sama...-

_Ceklek..._

Pintu ruangan CEO Uchiha Corp terbuka dan menampakan sesosok wanita berambut merah memasuki ruangan tersebut, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, namun tidak mendapati seorang _pun _yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Lho... Wanita berambut pink norak itu sudah tidak ada disini? Sasuke-kun juga sudah tidak ada di ruangan _meeting_. Haaah, kemana mereka berduaaaa?! Aduuuh... tahu begini harusnya tadi aku diam saja di meja ku untuk memata-matai mereka, dan tidak menerima ajakan si Suigetsu untuk minum kopi di bawah!." Karin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan CEO untuk pulang.

Hmm.. Andai saja Karin memperhatikan tas Sakura yang tergeletak di bawah, di samping sofa, dia pasti langsung menyadari jika kedua orang yang dia cari tersebut sedang melakukan "olah raga" di dalam kamar yang ada di ruangan tersebut. #fu fu fu fu *tawa jahat :p

-Kembali ke kamar sebelah-

Sakura dapat merasakan panasnya suhu Sasuke dari lidahnya yang sedang mengajak lidahnya menari didalam mulutnya.

"Enghh.." Sakura melenguh ketika tangan Sasuke mulai berani menyingkap kemeja Sakura, dapat Sakura rasakan tangan panas Sasuke mengelus perut ratanya, dan lagi Sakura merasa naga dalam perutnya kembali menari-nari.

Ketika Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya, dia menatap Sakura sejenak. Seperti biasa, wajah gadis itu memerah dan matanya sayu, kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menciumi rahang, leher dan kuping gadis itu, kali ini Sasuke membuat Sakura melenguh berkali-kali, dan Sasuke menyukai itu, Suara yang dihasilkan gadisnya membuat dia _on. _XD

Sasuke menurunkan jelajahan bibirnya kebawah leher Sakura, tangannya yang tadi mengelus perut Sakura kini berada diatas kancing kemeja Sakura dan mencoba membukanya satu persatu, baru 2 kancing yang terbuka namun Sakura menghentikan tangan Sasuke dengan menggenggam tangan Sasuke, Sakura terlihat panik dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Sakura lembut, dia tahu gadisnya belum siap, dia mengarahkan bibirnya ke kening Sakura dan mengecupnya agak lama, setelah itu dia merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri disamping Sakura, dan menarik Sakura kedalam dekapannya.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Sasuke lembut, Sasuke menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk melingkari pinggang Sakura, dan tangan kirinya mendekap kepala Sakura di dadanya. Perlahan Sasuke mengusap lembut surai merah muda Sakura. Sakura pun semakin menggelungkan tubuhnya dipelukan Sasuke, kedua telapak tangannya diletakan di dada Sasuke, denyut jantung Sasuke sudah mulai stabil.

'_Yokatta.' _Sakura mendesah lega didalam hati.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, mulai terdengar nafas halus yang menandakan kedua anak adam ini telah mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

-Ke esokan pagi, at Uchiha Corp-

"Enghh.." Sasuke agak meringis merasakan lengan kananya terasa pegal. Dan ketika onyx kelamnya terbuka, dia mendapati Sakura masih tertidur dalam rengkuhannya, ternyata semalaman posisi mereka tidak berubah, lengan Sasuke masih setia bertengger di bawah pinggang Sakura, pantas saja lengannya pegal. Namun melihat wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tertidu seperti ini membuatnya tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, biarlah lengannya pegal, demi pemandangan didepannya sekarang ini, pikirnya. #huwaaa how sweet Sasu-chan

Namun lama-lama tatapan Sasuke beralih dari wajah Sakura menuju kebawah leher gadis itu dan..

_'__Sial! Aku harus segera membangunkannya sebelum hal yang aku inginkan terjadi!.'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Ternyata dua kancing kemeja Sakura masih terbuka XD dan Sasuke dapat melihat JELAS setengah dada Sakura yang menyembul dari bra hitamnya tersebut XD.

Secepat mungkin Sasuke menarik lengannya dari bawah tubuh Sakura dan segera mengancingkan kemeja Sakura.

"Engghh.." Sakura terbangun karena merasakan geseran lengan Sasuke tadi. Ketika emeraldnya terbuka, dia menatap onyx Sasuke didepannya, posisi mereka sekarang berhadap-hadapan dengan kepala mereka yang menempel nyaman di bantal. (Sebenarnya hanya kepala Sakura yang nyaman, dan untuk Sasuke, setelah kejadian beberapa menit lalu, bagaimana dia bisa nyaman XD ? Ha ha ha.

"_Ohayou Sasuke-kun"_ Sakura mengucek matanya dan menguap imut XD

"Hn, _Ohayou_" Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kondisi badan mu sekarang? _Mou daijoubu ka? _(sudah baikan?)"

"Hn, kedua jenis obat yang semalam sangat ampuh."

"Um? Dua jenis obat? Lho, aku kan cuma memberikan mu obat penurun panas Sasuke-kun" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Hn, obat yang kedua kan kau berikan ditempat tidur ini Sakura, kau lupa hmm?" Sasuke menyeringai.

_Bluuuushhh..._

"Ka-kau _hentai!_" Sakura memukul dada Sasuke, dan Sasuke menangkap jemari Sakura, menatap lembut emeraldnya kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibir gadis itu dan mengecupnya pelan, lembut, dan hangat tanpa nafsu. _Sweet morning kiss_.

"_Arigatou _telah menemaniku semalaman" Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Sakura dan mendekap erat gadis itu.

_'__Heeee? Sasuke kun mengucapkan terimakasih padaku? Jangan-jangan demam semalam membuat kepalanya konslet.' _Sakura terheran-heran dalam hati. -.-'

"_Douita._" Sakura tersenyum.

Setelah kemesraan nan manis ditempat tidur pagi itu, Sasuke menyuruh Ibiki untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke apartment dan membawa mobil Sakura ke bengkel. Sasuke sendiri tidak pulang ke apartment, pagi ini dia ada _meeting _lanjutan dengan Neji, lagi pula di kamar tersebut sudah tersedia beberapa setelan kantor Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu pulang untuk mengambil pakaian.

-at Sabaku's Mansion -

Sakura sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu utama mansion megah keluarga Sabaku. Disampingnya telah berdiri seorang penjaga rumah yang mengawalnya dari gerbang menuju pintu utama.

"Silahkan masuk saja Sakura-san" Penjaga yang Sakura ketahui bernama Kimimaro itu membukakan pintu utama.

"Uhm, terimakasih" Sakura menggumam agak samar, dari depan pintu dia dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut _blonde_.

"_Shitsureishimasu _(permisi)" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam, dan ber _ojigi_ ketika telah dekat dihadapan wanita tersebut.

"Kau pasti Sakura-chan ya?" tebak si wanita itu.

"Ha'i."

"Perkenalkan aku, Temari, anak pertama dari keluarga Sabaku." Wanita bernama Temari ini mengulurkan tanganya pada Sakura, dan Sakura membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Saya Sakura, dokter yang diutus untuk mengawasi kondisi kesehatan Tuan Sabaku"

"Ayo masuk, akan aku bawa kau menemui Ayah." Temari meminta Sakura mengikutinya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar utama Tuan Sabaku, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dinding mansion tersebut, terdapat banyak foto keluarga, termasuk foto Gaara.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayaaah, aku masuk ya!." Temari langsung membuka kamar tidur sang ayah.

"_Shitsureishimasu._" Sakura mengikuti Temari dari belakang.

Ditempat tidur utama ada seorang pria yang umurnya sekitar 50 tahunan sedang terbaring dengan beberapa alat kesehatan yang terpasang di badannya, dan disampingnya duduk seorang pemuda...

"Hi, apa kabar Sakura-chan?..."

**-TBC-**

_Yattaaaa_ akhirnya jadi juga Ch6 ini XD

Di Ch6 ini Haru paling suka membayangkan bagian dimana Sasuke mendekap dan mengelus-elus rambut Sakura setelah adegan rate T+ mereka XD (Haru deg-deg'an sambil senyam senyum sendiri ngebayanginnya hahahaha XD)

Oya, dari hari pertama fic ini publish, Haru kan selalu update tiap hari yaaa ( soalnya si Boss lagi keluar kotaaa nyiahahahaha *evil) Tapiiii... weekend ini Haru harus ke pameran ganti'in si Boss T_T , jadi update'an untuk minggu ini kemungkinan baru sampe sini dulu, dan akan lanjut minggu depan (Ngumpet2 dari si Boss XD)

Tapi doakan saja mudah-mudahan disana nanti Haru ada kesempatan kutak-ketik, dan sempat update . AMIN . XD

**Balasan review:**

**Onyxblossom, intan, Hanazonoyuri, **

**MandaVvidenarint, nightteror, Leedidah: **Thx ya review nya, ini Haru update CH6 nyaaa :D.

**NadiaAo-Chan: **Haru belum tau pasti, tapi sepertinya ICF akan berakhir di Ch9 ato Ch 10. (Haru belum sanggup panjang-panjang XD)

**Gynna Yuhi – Eysha CherryBlossom: **Xixixixi iyaah, Haru ini Mrs. Misstypo bin Mrs. Teledor bangeeet T_T (gak heran waktu jaman bimbingan skripsi dulu sering diomelin karena banyak misstypo sama kurang tanda baca di sana-sini XD). Arigatou ne Gynna-san, Eysha san udah bantu ngoreksi ;) . Haru udah coba buat ngedit Ch5, tp yg Ch1-Ch5 belum sempet XD, tapi di Ch6 ini dan next chapter mudah-mudahan misstypo nya berkurang , Amin :D.

Dan untuk para **Silent Readers **terimakasih juga karena sudah berkenan baca fic Haru :)

_Jya Minna, mata tsugi no chapter ni aimasu ne;) _(sampai bertemu di next chapter ya! )


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya Haru mau tereak dulu aaah...

" Banzaaaaaai! Finally SasuSaku CANON! XD "

Sumpah demi apapun Haru bener-bener seneng, terharu, sedih semuanya nyampur aduk kayak gado-gado dengan berakhirnya manga Naruto XD T_T :D

_Masashi Kishimoto sensei, Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu! _Bener-bener makasiiih bangeeet udah ngabulin doa para pecinta SasuSaku *big hugs buat MK sensei* #kanpaaai #party

**Balasan reviews:**

**intanSept :** hahaha iyaa...seneng deh pas bikin Karin kesel gitu XD

**Leedidah : **xixixi iyaa, Ch1-Ch4 blm sempet di edit XD, nanti deh yaa ngelarin ICF sampe kelar dulu, baru deeh ngedit yang udah-udah. Soalnya takut kejenuhan ngedit terus jadi males ngetik chap selanjutnya XD #MyBadHabit T_T

**Gynna Yuhi : **Yuhuuuu... _Gynna san no okage de _(berkat Gynna) Haru jadi lebih teliti lagi, _ doumo ne! _:D #mudah2an di Chap ini jg ga ada misstypo nya, Amin XD

**NadiaAoChan, Rainyde, Anonim : **Yaaap ini udah Haru lanjut dengan nyuri-nyuri waktu disela-sela pameran XD. Untungnya Ch7 ini udah setengah jalan waktu hari Jum'at kemaren, jadi tinggal nambah dikit, update deeeh :D

**_Jyaaaa_****, mari lanjut ke Ch7. _Enjoy Minna!_**

DISLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

"Hi, apa kabar Sakura-chan? Kita bertemu lagi." Gaara menyapa Sakura dengan senyuman lembut dibibirnya.

"Uh-oh , Hi Gaara-kun." Sakura tersenyum canggung, apa lagi didalam ruangan itu ada Temari dan juga ayah mereka.

"Lhooo.. Kau sudah mengenal adikku Sakura-chan?." Temari bertanya heran.

"Sakura ini sahabat baiknya si bodoh Naruto Temari nee." Jelas Gaara.

"Oooh... begituuu."

"Ehem." terdengar suara batuk yang disengaja oleh Ayah dari kedua Sabaku ini.

"oh eh Ayah hehehe, aku sampai lupa, Sakura-chan kan kesini untuk memeriksa ayah ehehehe." Temari terkekeh kikuk, dan duduk ditempat tidur disisi ayahnya.

"Ayah, ini dokter yang diutus oleh Tsunade-san, namanya Haruno Sakura" Temari memperkenalkan Sakura kepada ayahnya.

"_Konnichiwa, Hajimemashite, watashi wa Haruno Sakura to moushimasu. Douzo yoroshuiku onegai itashimasu _(selamat siang, perkenalkan saya Haruno Sakura. Mulai saat ini mohon bantuannya)" Sakura memperkenalkan diri sambil ber _ojigi_.

"Hm, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Sakura-chan, iya kan Ayaaah?" Temari berkata sambil memeluk ayahnya. Tuan Sabaku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Temari.

"Hn, benar yang dikatakan Temari. Dan Sakura, mulai saat ini saya mohon bantuannya juga ya." Tuan Sabaku tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Ha'i." Sakura balas tersenyum.

Setelah itu Sakura menjalankan tugasnya untuk memeriksa kondisi kesehatan Tuan Sabaku, alat-alat kesehatan di kamar tuan Sabaku sangatlah lengkap, mulai dari pendeteksi denyut jantung, _oxygen_, dan lain sebagainya, sehingga mempermudah pekerjaan Sakura dalam mengecek kondisi jantung Tuan Sabaku.

Setelah selesai proses pemeriksaan, Sakura menemani tuan Sabaku berbincang sebentar mengenai kondisi tuan Sabaku, setelah itu Sakura memantu tuan Sabaku untuk meminum obatnya dan setelah semuanya beres, Sakura meninggalkan kamar tidur utama untuk membiarkan pasiennya beristirahat.

Dibawah tangga Sakura mendapati Gaara yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di pegangan tangga, sambil menyidekapkan kedua tangannya di dada. Dan ketika terdengar suara ketukan dari high heels Sakura, Gaara menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sakura, dan seperti biasa, Gaara tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sudah selesai?."

"Sudah. Hm, Temari san mana Gaara kun?." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok wanita tersebut dan berharap menemukannya, karena rasa-rasanya canggung jika harus berdua seperti ini dengan Gaara.

"Temari-nee sedang keluar bersama teman-temannya, dan sebelum pergi dia berpesan padaku untuk menjamu mu minum teh, kau tidak keberatan kan Sakura-chan?."

Untuk sesaat Sakura bingung, disatu sisi dia teringat pesan Sasuke, disisi lain Sakura tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Gaara, tidak sopan menolak maksud baik seseorang, lagipula ini adalah keluarga dari pasiennya dan sepertinya Gaara pemuda yang baik dan menyenangkan, tidak salah bukan jika Sakura ingin berteman dengan Gaara?

"Sakura?." Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Um eh, Iya tidak-tidak keberatan." Sakura menjawab dengan agak kikuk.

"Baiklah, mari ikut aku, para maid telah menyiapkan teh dan beberapa kue manis di halaman belakang mansion ini."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Gaara, mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam hingga tiba di halaman belakang.

Gaara menarik satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk duluan. #huwaaaa how gentle you are Gaara :*

"_Arigatou_." Sakura berkata lirih, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Gaara, kemudian pemuda tersebut duduk diseberang meja.

Para _maid_ langsung menuangkan teh ke masing-masing cangkir tuan dan tamunya, setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang. Dan lagi-lagi hanya kesunyian yang menemani kegiatan mereka, sampai akhirnya Gaara duluan yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Pergelangan tanganmu tidak apa-apa Sakura chan?."

"Oh, um tidak apa-apa Gaara kun."

"Sakura..."

"Ya." Sakura menegadahkan kepalanya dari teh yang ada dihadapnnya menuju ke arah Gaara.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?."

"_Un_, _douzo _(silahkan)."

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganya pemuda Uchiha itu dengan dirimu? Apakah kalian berpacaran?."

Gaara dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura, terlihat jelas dari pupil emeraldnya yang membesar.

"I-itu.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia kembali menununduk dan menatap teh nya diatas meja, dia sudah cukup pusing dengan Sasuke, dan sekarang dia ditanya hal yang bersifat pribadi dan bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabnnya.

"Maaf, jika pertanyaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku mengetahui dari Naruto bahwa kalian bertiga bersahabat dari kecil. Aku bukan pria yang suka merepotkan diri sendiri dengan menutupi perasaanku, aku menanyakan hal tadi karena aku tertarik padamu Sakura..." Gaara mengambil jeda sepersekian detik.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, bisakah?."

Dan lagi, pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan dari tuan muda Sabaku ini membuat emerald Sakura terbelalak kaget, ditambah lagi tiba-tiba tangan kanan Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura yang ada diatas meja, tubuh Sakura langsung tegang seketika. Sakura mau tidak mau menegadahkan wajahnya menatap Gaara, dan diseberang sana Gaara sedang menatap lembut Sakura. #huwaa huwaaa romantiiis XD

"A-aku.." Sakura benar-benar bingung harus menjawa apa, emeraldnya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, berbuat apa.

"Hei hei, jangan menatapku seperti akan menangis begitu, aku kok jadi seperti anak nakal yang sedang menjahatimu hahaha, aku tidak memaksa mu Sakura-chan, tapi tolong biarkan aku setidaknya menjadi temanmu..." Gaara mengambangkan kalimatnya, dan melanjutkannya didalam hati

'_terlebih dahulu' _

#Woops, "terlebih dahulu" ? hmmm kau benar-benar tidak ingin menyerah secepat ini hm Sabaku no Gaara? *author nyemirk XD

Setelah Gaara melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, bisa dilihat Sakura kembali _relax_.

"Umm..._Un_! Mari berteman!." Sakura tersenyum riang, dalam hati Sakura menghela nafas lega, setidaknya sekarang bingungnya sudah hilang, dan dia senang mempunyai teman baru.

"Hn, _Arigaou_." Gaara tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Gaara sedikit geli dengan perubahan sikap Sakura, beberapa menit yang lalu ekspresi Sakura bingung dan seperti mau menangis dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia riang kembali. Hhh dasar Sakura. Namun hal itulah sebenarnya yang menjadi ciri khas Sakura dan itulah yang membuat Gaara tertarik pada Sakura.

-**at Uchiha Corp**-

"Sasuke-san, ini sudah larut dan saya belum melihat anda makan malam." Karin berbicara sambil meletakan beberapa document diatas meja Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke sedang serius berkutat dengan laptop didepannya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sang sekretaris.

"Apa anda ingin saya bawakan sesuatu kemari?." Karin masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

_'Hn, bawakan Sakura padaku.' _Sasuke menggumam dalam hati. #Hooo jadi Sasu _pyon_ lapernya pengen makan Saku-chan toooh. XD

"Bawakan aku secangkir kopi lagi, dan setelah itu tinggalkan aku sendiri, kau boleh pulang." Sebuah perintah akhirnya terlontar dari mulut sang CEO muda kita.

"Baiklah." Setidaknya Karin berhasil membujuk untuk membawakan sesuatu walau hanya secangkir kopi.

Lancarnya bisnis Uchiha corp membuat sang bungsu Uchiha harus _overtime_ hampir setiap hari, salahkan kakaknya si _baka aniki _Itachi yang lebih memilih kabur ke New York untuk menggapai mimpinya menjadi seorang ilmuwan dan menghindari kewajibannya sebagai penerus perusahaan, alhasil Sasuke lah yang didaulat oleh ayahnya untuk meneruskan Uchiha Corp.

_Everything's gonna be alright, everything's gonna be okay_

Ketika sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, tiba-tiba terdengar ringtone Sweetbox dari iphone Sasuke.

_Dad's calling_... Kalimat yang teertera dilayar iphone Sasuke.

_'Hn, tumben ayah menelepon ku malam-malam begini.' _pikir Sasuke sebelum meraih iphonenya.

"Hn."

"Aku sudah membaca laporanmu mengenai meeting tempo hari, dan aku setuju dengan pendapat para direksi untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan Sabaku Corp. Aku hanya beberapa kali bekerja sama dengan Sabaku Corp dan bukan merupakan kerja sama yang terlalu mengikat. Aku melihat bisnis Real Estate ini mempunyai prospek cemerlang kedepannya sehingga dapat membuat hubungan Uchiha Corp dan Sabaku Corp lumayan terikat, dan benar apa yang dikatakan dewan direksi bahwa itu sangat bagus untuk pencitraan positif bagi Uchiha Corp. Kau sependapat bukan Sasuke?."

"Hn."

"Bagus, dan aku dengar kali ini yang akan terjun langsung ke bisnis real estate tersebut adalah puteranya, yaitu Sabaku no Gaara, kau sudah tahu itu kan?."

"Hn."

_'Si setan merah itu lagi.' _

"Aku dengar Sabaku muda itu sangat berkompenten, aku yakin kolaborasi antara kau dan Sabaku muda akan mensukseskan proyek _real estate_ yang akan dimulai dari dari daerah Kiri tersebut, dan kali ini aku menugaskanmu untuk menangani semuanya hingga tuntas karena setelah urusanku selesai di Iwa, aku akan terbang ke Kumo. Kau mengerti Sasuke?."

"Hn."

"Bagus, aku percayakan semua padamu."

" _Sayaaang, apa kau sedang menelepon puteraku?._ " terdengar suara wanita nomor satu bagi Sasuke diseberang sana.

"Hn." #ayah dan anak sama saja, suka nya "hn hn hn" -.-'

" _Berikan padaku, aku merindukan puteraku. " _wanita itu merengek minta teleponnya di berikan

" Hallo Sasu-chaaan, Ibu merindukannmu naaaak."

"Hn, berhenti memanggilku dengan sufiks chan Bu." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar panggilan sayang ibu nya tersebut. XD

"Uugh, kau ini, Ibu merindukanmu tauuu. Sasu chaaan..."

"Hn."

"Kapan kau memberikan ibu cucu nak?." XD

"Hn, minta saja sama Itachi."

"Aaaah kakak mu itu tidak bisa diharapkan Sasu-chan, haaah terkadang Ibu ragu apa kakak mu itu menyukai wanita atau tidak." ##eew ibu mana yang meragukan kejantanan anaknya -.-'

"Pokoknya ibu tidak mau tahu, sepulangnya Ibu dari Kumo, kau harus mempersembahkan seorang gadis pada Ibumu ini."

_' Hah? Mempersembahkan? Ibu itu meminta tumbal atau menantu sih?.' _ Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati dan alisnya mengerenyit mendengar ucapan ibunya barusan.

"Hn."

"Baiklaaah, Ibu harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Ayahmu. Kau jaga diri baik-baik disana yaa, dan jangan telat makan. Ibu mencintaimu nak!."

"Hn."

_Klik _ telepon pun terputus.

Akhirnya Uchiha corp akan bekerja sama dengan Sabaku corp, dan otomatis dia akan sering bertemu dengan prodigy Sabaku itu, hal ini tentu saja sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke, apa lagi mengingat Gaara menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak mungkin membatalkan kerjasama nya, kerja ya kerja, itu adalah masalah profesionalitas. Dan Sasuke merupakan orang yang sangat _perfectionist_ dalam urusan pekerjaan. Prinsipnya semakin dia mengembangkan kerjasama nya dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar, maka Uchiha Corp akan semakin merajai dunia bisnis , dan artinya Sasuke telah sukses menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang CEO. Itulah yang di kejar sang bungsu Uchiha ini dalam eksistensi nya di dunia bisnis.

Tidak terasa sudah sekitar sebulan Sakura menjadi dokter pribadi di keluarga Sabaku, kebersamaan Sakura dengan Gaara pun jadi lebih sering dibandingkan dengan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Sedikit banyak Sakura jadi mengetahui sifat-sifat Gaara, dan ternyata ada kemiripan Gaara dengan Sasuke, yaitu mereka tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. -.-'

Hari ini seperti biasa, Sakura datang ke mansion Sabaku untuk memantau kesehatan pasiennya. Hari demi hari kesehatan pasiennya semakin bagus, namun masih belum bisa lepas dari alat pendeteksi jantung, karena terkadang denyutnya belum stabil.

Penghuni di mansion Sabaku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran nona berambut merah ini, Ayah Gaara bahkan meminta Sakura memanggilnya _Jisan, _dan Temari sering mengajak Sakura untuk berbelanja bersama atau sekedar minum teh dan makan diluar setelah tugas Sakura untuk memeriksa ayahnya selesai.

"Sakura chan, apa pendapatmu mengenai adik ku?." Temari tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai Gaara di suatu sore ketika mereka sedang bersantai menikmati teh nya di sebuah cafe setelah aktifitas berbelanja mereka.

"Uhm, uh?." Sakura bingung akan pertanyaan Temari.

"Maksudku, menurutmu adik ku itu pria yang seperti apa?." Temari memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Oooh, menurutku Gaara kun pria yang baik, dan juga hebat."

"Hebat? Dalam hal apa?." Temari ingin mendengar pendapat Sakura soal adiknya.

"Ya hebat, di usia muda nya yang sekarang, _jisan _telah mempercayai Gaara kun sebagai penerusnya, apa namanya kalo bukan hebat?." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

"Hmm ha ha ha, ternyata adik ku sehebat itu ya di mata orang lain hi hi hi, lalu jika soal kepribadiannya menurutmu bagaimana Sakura-chan?."

"Hm sebetulnya aku belum begitu mengenal Gaara sejauh itu Temari san, tapi sejauh aku mengenal Gaara sih sepertinya dia mempunyai pribadi yang hangat."

"Heeeeee? Hangat?." Temari kelihatannya terkejut dengan pendapat Sakura yang satu ini, dan itu membuatnya semakin _excited._

"Iya, hal itu dapat terlihat dari keramahannya, ketika dia tersenyum, dan cara dia memperhatikan orang lain, hal-hal seperti itu menunjukan bahwa karakter orang tersebut hangat."

"Hmm.. hangat ya.. Sakura-chan, mau aku beritahu sesuatu tidak?." Temari tersenyum misterius.

"Um? Apa Temari-san?."

"Kau tahu Gaara itu sebenarnya mempunyai karakter yang dingin?."

"Dingin?." Sakura bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Temari.

"Hm. Dulu Gaara memang periang dan hangat, namun semenjak kematian Ibu 5 tahun lalu karena kanker rahim yang dideritanya, dia jadi lebih pendiam dan dingin. Gaara memang dekat sekali dengan ibu." Temari menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan menyeruput teh nya.

Sakura agak terkejut dengan cerita Temari, terlebih lagi katanya Gaara adalah orang yang dingin? Dingin dari segi apanya? Selama ini Gaara terlihat biasa-biasa saja di depan Sakura, tersenyum, bercanda, dan tidak jarang juga bersikap perhatian.

_'Jangan-jangan Gaara punya kepriadian ganda!.' _Sakura brgidik ngeri dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Dan kau tahu Sakura..." Temari melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Sekarang aku merasa Gaara yang 5 tahun lalu telah kembali, aku senang melihatnya sudah mulai berbicara lumayan banyak, ya setidaknya dia tidak sependiam dulu, dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada mu untuk hal tersebut."

"Eh? Terimakasih? Padaku?. " Sakura sekarang kembali bingung dengan pernyataan Temari.

"Haah, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara, kau ini polos dan lucu sekali Sakura-chan ha ha ha, pantas saja adikku menyukaimu... upps harusnya aku tidak keceplosan." Temari terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Deg...

_'Menyukaiku? Gaara memang pernah bilang tertarik padaku waktu itu, tapi kan akhirnya kita jadi berteman, tapi jika nanti dia menyatakan perasaannya lagi padaku, aku harus bagaimana? Lalu Sasuke bagaimana?kalo Sasuke tahu dia pasti akan marah lagi pada ku, hadduuuu kenapa sih Sasuke sebegitu tidak suka nya pada Gaara?' _Sakura asik berkutat dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak sadar.

"..Chan, Sakura-chan!." Temari membuyarkan pikiran Sakura.

"Oh, eh, he he he, kenapa Temari-san?." kini giliran Sakura yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal -.-'

"Mengenai perkataanku tadi, soal Gaara yang menyukaimu, jangan kau pikirkan sampai melamun seperti itu ha ha ha, aku tidak memaksamu membalas perasaan adikku, aku hanya senang adikku yang dulu telah kembali, jaga dia ya Sakura-chan!" Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

"Um, oh, iya aku akan berusaha menjaga teman-teman ku sebaik mungkin Temari-san." Sakura tersenyum

"ha ha ha kau ini dasar gadis polos! Aah, aku lupa Sakura-chan! Setengah jam lagi aku ada janji dengan kekasihku! Ya ampuun agaimana ini..."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, biar aku naik _taxi_ saja untuk mengambil mobilku."

"Tidak-tidak, aku yang mengjajakmu keluar dan aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sebentar aku menelepon Gaara dulu." Temari segera mengeluarkan iphone nya untuk menghubungi adiknya.

"Tidak per..."

"Hallo Gaara..."

Terlambat.. Temari telah tersambung dengan Gaara dan sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan ketika Sakura akan menyela tadi.

"... aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru, dan aku harus meninggalkan Sakura-chan di Garden Cafe, tolong kau jemput Sakura-chan ya karena mobilnya masih di rumah kita, 10 menit! _bye_. "

_Klik _ telepon terputus.

"Um Sakura-chan aku tinggal sekarang ya, Gaara akan menjemputmu sekitar 10 menit lagi, _mata ne_!" Temari segera membereskan tasnya dan segera kabur.

Sakura hanya bisa bengong melihat temari yang bicara tanpa putus dan melihat kepergian Temari yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

20 menit kemudian...

"Sakura chan, _osoku natte shimattan gomen na _(maaf aku terlambat)"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya tersebut.

"Oh Gaara-kun, tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu." Perkataan Sakura ditanggapi dengan Gelengan yang disertai senyuman oleh Gaara.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kita pulang sekarang?." tawar Gaara.

"Un, ayo!."

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe dan menuju range rover nya Gaara. Jalanan malam itu agak sedikit macet, jam menunjukan pukul 20:00 padahal mereka baru setengah jalan.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau aku langsung mengantar ke apartmentmu saja, lihat arah sebelah kanan menuju rumahku masih terlihat padat, apartmenmu ke arah kiri sana bukan?"

"Um, iya ke kiri. Tapi mobilku kan ada di rumahmu, lagi pula aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Gaara-kun." Sakura mencoba menolak halus.

"Tidak sama sekali, lagi pula ini sudah malam, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis menyetir malam-malam." Gaara memang khawatir jika Sakura harus menyetir di jam larut.

"Um, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Gaara segera berbelok kiri ketika sudah sampai dipersimpangan depan.

Sudah belok begini, bagaimana Sakura mau menolak lagi?.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun."

"_Douita_ (Sama-sama)"

Dan perjalanan mereka pun dilanjutkan dengan di iringi lagu All of Me – John Legend

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Sa..." Ucapan Gaara terhenti ketika mendapati Sakura tertidur di kursi penumpang. Wajah Sakura terlihat damai dan cantik ketika tertidur. Gaara perlahan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi putih Sakura dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Hmm.."

Sakura menggumam dalam tidurnya, dan hal itu justru membuatnya bertambah imut. Gaara perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Hmm..."

Sakura kembali menggumam dalam tidurnya, namun kali ini dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Gaara sehingga wajah Sakura hanya beberapa centi dari Gaara.

Deg...Deg..Deg

Gaara merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dengan jarak sedekat ini Gaara dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura yang terasa manis di indera penciumannya. Gaara sepertinya tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, dia memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat untuk menjangkau bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang berlangsung sekitar 5 detik, dan tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya bibir. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah...

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat mobil Audi R8, yang jika kita perhatikan didalamnya terdapat seorang pemuda sedang mencengkram erat kemudinya karena melihat pemandangan yang membuat darahnya naik seketika...

"Brengsek!."

**-TBC-**

Yaaaap, sampe disini dulu _update_'annya :D

Hayoo hayoo kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi di _next chapteeeer_ ? XD

Oya, sepertinya ICF akan berakhir dalam 2 Chapter lagi :) sekarang Ch8 masih _on progress_, mudah-mudahan prediksi Haru gak meleset XD

Untuk para **Silent Readers** yang udah makin nambah jumlahnya, makasih yaa udah mau lanjut baca ICF ini ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hoaaaaaaaam ini sebenrnya Haru udah ngantuk sangat ~.~, (mudah-mudahan minim typo, soalx Haru ngetik sambil setengah mereeem ~.~ hahaha XD)

Tapi gak apa-apalah sebelum tidur Haru _update _1 chapter dulu, biar tidur Haru nyenyaaaak XD

**Balasan reviews**

**IntanSept : **hehe _gomen ne _Haru typo lagi XD, udah di edit tapi :D

**HanazonoYuri : **Iyaa seneng bangeeet SasuSaku _happy ending! _:D

**MiraCahya:** hehehe tenaaang, Haru bukan Gaara's _haters_ XD jadi nanti ada bonus chapter diakhir yang khusus Haru buat demi Gaara :D

**HeniLusiana:** ini Haru udah update lagi, kayaknya kalo diperhatiin minggu ini Haru yang paling cepeeet hahaha XD . Pertama _publish _tgl 4 dan tgl 9 ini fic udah TAMAT! XD.

(_Thank you so much _buat yang udah ninggalin _reviews_.. bener2 ngebuat Haru pengen _update _kilat teruuuusss XD)

**AnimeaKuhuneeChan: **Hehehe, Gaara cuma lagi terbawa suasana aja gara-gara ngeliat Sakura lg bobo cantik XD . (sbenernya Haru gak tega ngumpat2in Gaara disini hehe, tapi kalo gak gitu gak rame yaa #galau)

**Leedidah, MandaVvidenarint : **Hehehe iyaa, emang Haru sengaja XD , kan judulnya juga _It's a Complicated Feeling_, cinta segitiga nya harus kegambar, jadi harus ada _momment _GaaSaku juga XD

**RainyDe : **yang sakit ayahnya Gaara :) tapi sekarang tinggal pemulihan kook, bentar lagi jg sembuuuh :D

**NadiaAoChan : **Hahaha, Haru juga seneng banget bikin moment dimana Sasuke cemburu setengah mateng gara-gara Gaara XD

**Baiklaaaah, selamat menikmati Ch8 ! :D **

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

"Brengsek!"

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke menyaksikan mereka dari dalam mobilnya... Amarah benar-benar menguasainya pada malam itu, Sasuke dengan cepat memindahkan persneling mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas untuk meninggalkan pelataran depan gedung apartmentnya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!." Sepanjang perjalanannya Sasuke mengumpat marah, masih teringat jelas di memori nya pemandangan di mana pemuda berambut merah itu mencium gadis nya.

Benar firasat yang ia rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu, pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar telah membawa badai dalam kehidupannya.

Sasuke memacu R8 nya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan berakhir di sebuah tempat dengan papan nama besar dengan rangkaian tulisan yang terbuat dari lampu-lampu yang berkelap kelip bertuliskan **Icha-Icha Paradise**.

Dari sejak memasuki pintu utama _Club _tersebut, dentuman musik sudah mulai terdengar sangat keras dan memekakan telinga.

"Hey kawan, lama kau tidak kesini?." Seorang bartender dengan rambut putih mencuat menyapa Sasuke yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di depan meja _bar._

"Hn. Berikan aku seperti biasa Kakashi."

"_Okay._" Bartender bernama Kakashi ini dengan segera menghidangkan _Vodka _di depan Sasuke.

**-Gedung Apartment Sasusaku-**

Terlihat dua orang berlainan jenis sedang berjalan di lobi apartment sambil bercengkarama, yang satu bersurai pink dan yang satu lagi bersurai merah.

"_Gomen ne _Gaara-kun, tadi aku tertidur di dalam mobil mu. Dan lagi kenapa kau harus menunggui ku tidur dan menunggui ku terbangun sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku saja? Jadinya kan sekarang selarut ini kau masih ada di sini Gaara-kun" cecar Sakura sambil melihat arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 21:30.

"_Iie iie_, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, itu bukan salahmu jika mengantuk dan tertidur, lagi pula mana tega aku mebangunkan seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas seperti mu tadi. Wajahmu nampak lelah Sakura-chan, maka dari itu lebih baik aku menunggu mu terbangun sendiri, dan lagi tadi aku juga sempat tertidur sebentar kok, jadi aku bukan semata-mata menunggui mu tidur." Gaara mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya sebal, dan itu justru membuat Gaara terkekeh geli, dan Sakura juga jadi ikut terkekeh. Haaah, tidak tahu saja Sakura mengenai kejadian beberapa saat lalu di mobil Gaara, apakah dia masih bisa tertawa jika mengetahui nya?.

"Ya sudah, sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang Gaara-kun"

"Hn? Aku akan mengantarmu hingga depan pintu kamar apartrment mu Sakura-chan" Jelas Gaara.

"Eh, tapi ini kan sudah malam, kau tidak perlu hingga serepot itu Gaara-kun, aku tidak akan jatuh tertidur di _lift _kok." Sakura menolak halus dengan sedikit bercanda, dan celotehan Sakura tersebut membuat Gaara kembali terkekeh.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, aku tidak pernah merasa di repotkan oleh mu, ayo." Gaara menggiring Sakura menaiki lift, dan Sakura pun tidak enak untuk membantahnya.

_Ting!_

Mereka tiba dilantai 12 dan Gaara benar-benar mengantar Sakura hingga depan pintu kamar Apartment nya.

"Um, _Arigatou _Gaara-kun. Kau mau mampir dulu?." Tawar Sakura setelah membuka kunci apartment nya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi ini sudah larut malam. Tapi bolehkah lain kali aku mampir ke tempat mu kapan-kapan? Mungkin untuk secangkir teh atau kopi?."

"_Un, _tentu boleh. Untuk sepotong _cake_ juga tidak apa-apa hahaha" Sakura tertawa menanggapi ucapan Gaara.

"_Okay_, nanti aku akan kemari lagi untuk menagih sepotong _cake_ Sakura-chan! Hahaha. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku segera pulang sekarang. _Mata na _Sakura-chan."

"_Un, ki wo tsukete ne _Gaara-kun_! _(hati-hati dijalan ya!)_._"

Gaara melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Sakura sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift._

Didalam _lift _Gaara sedikit termenung mengingat sosok Sakura yang polos dan periang. Seketika tercetak senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Gaara benar-benar menyukai saat dimana Sakura tertawa riang karena itu mengingatkannya akan seorang gadis yang ia kenal dulu.

-**at Icha-Icha Paradise**-

Hingar bingar musik dan para penikmat _clubing _di sekitar Sasuke tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gelas _Vodka _yang ada di tangannya. Beberapa kali baik para gadis muda maupun wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian super ketat dan super seksi datang menghampiri Sasuke, dengan seenaknya mereka menyentuhkan jari-jemari mereka di tubuh Sasuke dengan maksud untuk menggoda Sasuke

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu jalang!."

Naas nasib mereka semua karena harus mendapatkan hadiah entah itu berupa umpatan, cacian, maupun tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke, sehingga mereka lebih memilih menjauhi pemuda tersebut daripada harus menerima sakit hati atas ucapan pemuda bersurai _dark blue _itu.

Entah sudah gelas keberapa yang ada ditangan bungsu Uchiha ini, namun kadar alkohol yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya telah mempengaruhi pemuda tersebut, terbukti dengan matanya yang mulai layu, dan ucapannya yang meracau. Terlebih lagi dia hampir beberapa kali berkelahi dengan beberapa pria yang ada disekitar nya, dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Kakashi, sang bartender sekaligus pemilik tempat tersebut menjadi pusing bukan kepalang, bayangkan betapa lelahnya menghentikan para pria yang akan berkelahi apa lagi dengan kondisi mereka yang sedang mabuk, ditambah sudah berapa gelas yang Sasuke hancurkan ketika hampir berkelahi tadi.

_'__Haaah... jika dibiarkan terus seperti ini aku bisa bangkrut dengan segera.'_ Keluh Kakashi dalam hati. Dengan segera dia mengeluarkan _handphone _nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo Naruto, aku butuh bantuanmu. Sasuke sedang mabuk berat di sini dan beberapa kali dia hampir menghancurkan tempatku. Tolong kau jemput dia secepatnya ya!." Kakashi mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, dan kembali memasang matanya untuk mengawasi si Bungsu Uchiha yang saat ini tangannya masih memegang gelas berisi _Vodka._

**-di tempat Naruto berada-**

"Aduuuuh... si Teme kenapa dia bisa mabuk begitu siih. Bagaimana ini, aku kan harus menjemput Hinata ke rumah sakit!."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya panik setelah menerima telepon dari Kakashi. Tidak masalah sebenarnya bagi Naruto untuk menjemput Sasuke, tapi masalahnya dia harus menjemput Hinata terlebih dahulu, karena gadisnya itu hari ini mendapat _long shift _karena Ino yang seharusnya menjadi dokter jaga malam ini ijin untuk tidak masuk, maka artinya Hinata harus pulang hampir tengah malam, dan sebagai kekasih yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, Naruto harus menjemput kekasihnya tersebut.

Namun jika dia menjemput Sasuke setelah dia mengantarkan Hinata ke mansion nya, maka di khawatirkan _club _Kakashi sudah dalam keadaan hancur ketika Naruto tiba disana. Naruto bermaksud menghubungi Sai, namun dia baru teringat, tadi pagi Sai berangkat ke Ame dengan kekasihnya yaitu Ino untuk melihat sebuah pameran lukisan yang diselenggarakan oleh pelukis _favorite _Sai.

'Haah dua sejoli itu disaat dibutuhkan seperti ini malah tidak ada.' Naruto kembali menghela nafas pasrah, namun kemudian dia teringat...

_'__Eh, tunggu dulu, sebaiknya aku telepon dia saja!.' _Akhirnya Naruto mendapat pencerahan.

"_Moshi-moshi. _Karin, aku butuh bantuan mu."

**-at Icha-Icha Paradise-**

Seorang wanita berambut merah tergesa-gesa masuk ke tempat yang dipenuhi orang-orang yeng sedang berloncat-loncat atau sekedar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena dentuman musik yang berasal dari sang DJ. Wanita itu menajamkan dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang. Dan tidak lama kemudian mata nya menangkap sosok yang menjadi tujuannya kemari.

"Sasuke-san, mari kita pulang." Karin menyentuhkan tangannya ke bahu Sasuke yang telah terkulai di meja bar.

"Mmmh..." hanya gumaman yang Sasuke lontarkan tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicara. Sasuke benar-benar sudah mabuk dan hampipr tidak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf nona, apakah anda mengenal pemuda ini?." Kakashi yang sedari tadi ada disitu untuk mengawasi Sasuke hingga akhirnya kepala Sasuke jatuh terkulai di meja bar bertanya kepada wanita yang tadi mengajak Sasuke pulang.

"Ah, iya. Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Karin, sekretaris nya Sasuke-san dikantor, tadi Naruto menelepon ku katanya Sasuke-san sedang dalam kondisi mabuk berat di sini, sedangkan Naruto tidak bisa menjemput Sasuke karena ia harus menjemput kekasihnya di rumah sakit." Jelas Karin sembari memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kakashi.

"Ooh begitu. Yaah seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, pemuda ini mabuk parah dan beberapa jam lalu hampir saja menghancurkan tempatku ini." Kakashi mengedarkan tanganya keseliling tempat itu untuk menjelaskan pada Karin dan menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera membawanya pulang." Ujar Karin sembari berusaha meletakan lengan Sasuke ke bahunya.

"Sini nona biar aku bantu memapah pemuda ini hingga mencapai mobilmu, dan untuk mobil Sasuke biarkan saja dipelataran parkir _club _ini, orang-orang ku dapat dipercaya untuk mengamankan mobil mewah pemuda ini." Kakashi membantu memapah Sasuke hingga masuk kedalam mobil Karin.

"Um, _arigatou_." Karin berkata setelah menempati kursi pengemudi.

"Yo, sama-sama, sudah kewajiban bagi pemuda tampan nan bertanggung jawab sepertiku untuk menolong seorang wanita." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum moil karin melaju. #dasar Kakashi narsis -.-"

Karin melajukan mobilnya menuju apartment Sasuke, sepanjang perjalanan tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Karin memandangi wajah tidur Sasuke.

"Di lihat dari sudut manapun, dan dalam kondisi apapun, kau memang selalu tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun sayang, sifat dingin mu itu saungguh sangatlah menyebalkan!." Karin berbicara sendiri sambil terus melajukan mobilnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari ketika Karin tiba di apartment Sasuke. Dengan dibantu oleh _security _yang selalu _stand by _24 jam di apartment tempat Sasuke tinggal tersebut, Karin membawa tubuh Sasuke yang kini tinggal 5% kesadaran dirinya. Setelah mencari disana-sini, Karin mendapatkan kunci kamar Sasuke dari saku celana pemuda tersebut. #haddeeh itu artinya si Karin ngeraba-raba Sasu chan dunk yak -.-' Haru gak ikhlas sebenernya.

Sang _security _membantu Karin membawa Sasuke hingga ke tempat tidur King Size milik sang empunya apartment . Setelah _security _pergi, tinggalah Karin dan Sasuke di kamar tersebut. #firasat udah mulai gak enak nih -.-'

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku begitu lama mendambakan mu. Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kearah ku barang sedikit pun?" Karin berbicara sendiri sambil mengelus pipi sang bungsu Uchiha yang kini tengah berbaring di sisi Karin.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaan ku ketika melihat kau justru memberikan akses masuk sebebasnya pada wanita berambut pink yang kau bawa satu bulan yang lalu ke Uchiha Corp? Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak mengijinkan seorang pun masuk sembarangan kedalam ruanganmu, bahkan aku sendiri yang notabene adalah sekretarismu hanya diperbolehkan berada diruanganmu cuma sekedar untuk mengantarkan dokumen-dokumen atau karena kau yang memerintahkan kau masuk." Karin berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca dengan jemarinya yang masih setia mengelusi wajah tampan nan rupawan milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan Karin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya...

**-ke esokan paginya-**

"Hoaaaaaaam..." Wanita bersurai merah muda yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur dengan _bed cover _bermotifkan bunga _daisy _itu menguap sambil menggeliat. Dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam weker yang ada di atas meja.

"HUWAAAAA! Aku terlambaaat!." Teriakan Sakura seketika memenuhi kamar yang didominasi oleh warna pink itu. Dengan segera ia langsung loncat dari tempat tidur dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk melakukan _morning fast bath _. -.-'

Kurang dari 15 menit, tanpa sarapan atau minum apapun, Sakura berlari kecil menggampai pintu utama apartmentnya, dan ketika dia akan mengunci pintunya, dari arah apartment sebelah nampak sahabat kecil Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya keluar pintu.

Sejenak mereka beradu pandang.

"_Ohayou _Sasuke kun!." Sapa Sasuke riang

"..."  
>Sedangkan orang yang disapanya tersebut hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.<p>

_'__eh?.' _ Sakura agak terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke yang baru kali ini bersikap seperti itu padanya. Sasuke memang dingin, bahkan seantero Konoha juga mungkin sudah tidak aneh lagi dengan sikap dinginnya bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Namun kali ini dinginnya Sasuke bukan dingin seperti yang sudah-sudah, ini kali pertama Sakura merasa Sasuke sangat lain dari biasanya, ada sorot kemarahan di mata pemuda bersurai _dark blue _itu.

"Uhm, _anou..._." Belum selesai Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura kembali dikejutkan oleh sesosok wanita berambut merah yang bulan lalu dia jumpai di kantor Sasuke. Ya, wanita itu adalah Karin.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Karin keluar dengan agak tertatih, dan kemudian ia terkejut ketika menyadari ternyata di dekatnya ada Sakura.

"Gara-gara semalam anda sangat kasar, saya jadi susah berjalan seperti ini." Karin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman sinis dan mencemooh.

Sakura membelalakan emeraldnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Karin barusan. Sedangkan Karin kini inner nya sedang bersorak kegirangan melihat ekspresi terkejut yang diperlihatkan Sakura.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift _tanpa menghiraukan Sakura sama sekali, dengan Karin yang masih setia mengekorinya dari belakang.

Sedangkan Sakura, kini dia menatap nanar sepasang muda-mudi yang sosoknya perlahan menghilang seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu _lift _di ujung lorong sana.

_'__Sakit...'. _Batin Sakura dalam hati dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal di dadanya.

**-at Uchiha's Corp-**

"Sial!."

_Sraaaak..._

Sasuke mencampakan semua dokumen yang ada diatas mejanya. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan yang ada di hadapannya. Memori nya masih terus memutar adegan semalam, dan itu benar-benar amat sangat mengganggu dirinya.

Malam itu Sasuke pulang ke apartment dengan keadaan mabuk lagi, namun kali ini Sasuke pulang sendirian, sepertinya dia tidak semabuk kemarin malam.

Ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kaki gontai nya keluar _lift _untuk menuju apartment nya, dia melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di depan apartment nya sendiri dengan posisi siap untuk membuka kunci. Namun ketika pintu Sakura telah terbuka, Sasuke segera mendorong Sakura kedalam dan langsung melumat bibir Sakura dengan kasar.

Seketika Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari siapa yang telah memaksa menciumu nya.

"Nggh Sa..." Sakura berusaha meronta, namun semakin ia meronta semakin dalam Sasuke menciumnya. Sakura dapat merasakan aroma alkohol dari dalam mulut Sasuke. Kesimpulannya, percuma melawan Sasuke yang sedang dalam kondisi mabuk seperti ini..

Lidah Sasuke bergriliya menginvansi seluruh isi mulut Sakura. Namun ciuman Sasuke kali ini sungguh berbeda. Kasar dan sangat memaksa. Sakura mulai merasakan perih di bibirnya dan punggung nya pun terasa sakit karena Sasuke menekannya kuat di tembok. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, dan perlahan-lahan air mata menetes dikedua pipinya.

Sasuke menghentikan seranganya ketika merasakan basah di kedua pipi Sakura. Dia melepaskan Sakura dan menatap dingin Sakura yang kini sedang tertunduk dan terisak.

"Tch. Sebegitu manisnya kah ciuman Sabaku sehingga kini kau menangis setelah di cium oleh ku?." Sasuke berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang tadi di cium paksa olehnya.

_Blam..._

Tubuh Sakura merosot lemas dan Isakan Sakura semakin kencang memenuhi ruangan depan apartment nya setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya. Sakura benar-benar merasa sakit diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

**-TBC-**

Fiuuuuh kelar jg Ch8 #menyeka keringet

Untuk Chapter terakhir akan Haru update besok. Mungkin siangan karena masih harus di edit sana-sini T_T

_Arigatou _semuanya yang udah baca, entah itu yang meninggalkan reviews maupun para **silent readers **:)


	9. Chapter 9

_Finallyyyy..._ Jadi juga ini _last chapter _#nyeka keringet *fiuuuuuh

_Gomen ne minna, _kemarin kan janjianya Haru mau update _last chapter _ini Minggu siang, tapi karena ada satu hal yang mengharusakn Haru diluar rumah sampe sore, jadi baru sempet _update _sekarang.

Oya, kali ini Haru sepertinya harus merubah _rate _ICF menjadi M (_gomen ne _**NadiaAoChan**) Tapi Haru rasa Nadia-chan masih bisa baca kok, soalnya ga seseram _lemon _:) . M nya Haru BUKAN _hentai _maupun _ecchi_ ;)

**HanazonoYuri : **hahaha, ini jawabannya bisa kamu dapet **dibawah** :D

**AnimeaKhuneeChan : **hehehe _gomen ne _XD inih inih Haru tamatin malem ini :D

**Leedidah : **oh pasti dooonk, lebih dari baikkan malah XD

**MandaVvidenarint : **akur koook :D

**IntanSept : **_Alhamdulillaaah _:D mudah2an di _last chapter _ini jg gak ada typo yaaa, Amin :D

** **Seedezlyclalucindtha**: **hihihi sebenernya Haru pengen buat fic yang panjang, tapi apalah daya, baru bisa nulis segini T_T. Ini bener-bener fic PERTAMA Haru :D, n baru kali PERTAMA juga Haru nulis XD. Jadi untuk membuat fic yang panjang-panjaaang, sepertinya Haru harus belajar lagi hahaha

**NadiaAoChan : **hehehe kalo menurut Haru sih Sasu tetep yg pertama dalam 'segala hal' buat Saku XD lagi pula Gaara cuma kasih kecupan ringan nan sebentar kok di bibir Saku :D

**_Well, enjoy the last chapter of ICF minna ;)_**

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Rate M

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bersyukur karena tugasnya sebagai dokter pribadi bagi keluarga Sabaku telah selesai seminggu yang lalu karena kondisi ayah Gaara kini sudah benar-benar stabil. Setelah tugasnya berakhir Sakura mengambil cuti panjang dari rumah sakit dengan alasan untuk berlibur, padahal yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di dalam apartment.

Ini hari ketiga Sakura cuti. Niatnya Sakura hanya ingin mendekam di apartment seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun sudah dua hari ini persediaan makanannya habis, dan itu berarti sudah dua hari pula perut Sakura tidak di isi, selera makannya telah menghilang sejak kejaadian beberapa hari lalu debelakan pinti apartmennya. Dan hari ketiga ini Sakura mulai merasa lemas. Ia butuh makan.

Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah pucat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di atas trotoar menuju mini market yang ada di dekat apartment. Namun baru setengah jalan, Sakura merasa kepalanya melayang dan penglihatannya menggelap.

_Bruuuk..._

Sakura pingsan dipelukan pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"-chan, Sakura-chan.."

Sakura mendengar namanya dipanggil, perlahan-lahan emeraldnya terbuka. Di hadapannya kita telah duduk pemuda bertatto _Ai _di keningnya.

"Gaara-kun... Errrgh.." Sakura berusaha duduk namun kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

"Ssst jangan banyak bicara dulu." Gaara membantu Sakura duduk untuk meminumkan segelas air. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan Sakura di sandaran tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan hn?."

Gaara menatap prihatin Sakura, ia menyadari bobot tubuh Sakura telah menghilang beberapa kg.

"..." tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Haaaah, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya sekarang kau harus makan atau aku akan membawa mu untuk di infus di rumah sakit, kau pilih mana Nona Dokter?." Gaara memegang semangkuk bubur ditangannya dan bersiap menyuapi Sakura.

"..." masih tidak ada respon. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hn?." Gaara masih menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Makan." Sakura berkata lirih.

"_Good girl_."

Gaara menyuapai Sakura dengan sabar. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya Gaara menyuruh Sakura tidur. Tadinya Gaara ingin bertanya apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada gadis itu sehingga gadis itu nampak memprihatinkan seperti sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya Gaara sudah menyadarinya sejak dua minggu lalu ketika Sakura masih bertugas merawat ayahnya. Sakura menjadi pemurung dan rona diwajahnya telah menghilang. Tidak ada lagi senyum riang maupun celotehan polos dari bibir gadis itu. Gaara sempat menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun jawaban yang diterima Gaara hanyalah sebuah gumaman lirih "_tidak apa-apa_" disertai dengan gelengan lemah.

Setelah tugas Sakura di Sabaku's Mansion selesai, Gaara tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, beberapa kali ia mencoba menelepon Sakura namun tidak diangkat, pesan singkat pun tidak di balas, Gaara pun mengecek keberadaan Sakura di rumah sakit, namun nihil karena Sakura sedang dalam masa cuti. Gaara semakin merasa tidak enak perasaannya. Maka dia memutuskan untuk menyambangi kediamana si Gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Itulah hari dimana Gaara menangkap tubuh pingsan Sakura.

Setelah kejadian pingsannya Sakura, Sakura bilang dia belum ingin pulang ke apartmentnya. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Gaara dengan senang hati mengijinkan Sakura. Tinggal di tempatnya.

"Kau sudah siap bercerita padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Sakura-chan?." Gaara bertanya lagi hal yang menjadi pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini di hari ketiga Sakura bermalam di apartmentnya. Kala itu mereka sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

Hening sejenak...

_"__Un."_

_'__yokatta.' _Batin Gaara. Akhirnya gadis di depannya ini mau buka mulut juga.

Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya mulai dari pagi terburuk saat dia memergoki Karin keluar dari apartment Sasuke dan ciuman paksa Sasuke, dari kedua cerita Sakura tersebut Gaara dapat mengambil kesimpulaan bahwa Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, walau gadis itu sendiri belum menyadarinya secara penuh, terbukti dari perkataan gadis itu..

"Kau tahu Gaara-kun, entah mengapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat Karin keluar dari pintu apartment Sasuke. Terlebih lagi malam dimana Sasuke memkasakan ciumannya padaku, hati ku rasanya sangat perih."

Sakura tertunduk lesu sambil memegangi dadanya. Gaara tahu sama sekali tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuknya memasuki hati gadis ersurai pink dihadapannya ini, karena dalam hati gadis ini hanya ada satu nama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara terus menjadi pendengar yang baik hingga pertanyaan Sakura yang terakhir yaitu soal tuduhan Sasuke mengenai dia yang berciuman dengan Gaara membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu sedikit tersentak.

"Apa kau tahu apa maksud dari 'ciuman' yang Sasuke-kun katakan pada ku tempo hari itu Gaara-kun?." Sakura bertanya dengan nada curiga pada Gaara.

_'__haaah... akhirnya tiba juga waktu dimana aku harus mengaku. Ku harap Sakura dapat memaafkan ku setelah ini.' _Gaara benar-benar khawatir akan reaksi Sakura nanti. Namun kebenaran memang harus dikatakan.

Gaara pun menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, dan Sakura memandang kaget pemuda itu saat mendengar penuturannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan sorot matanya yang benar-benar menyiratkan rasa penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Percuma juga jika Gaara mengejarnya, hal tersebut malah akan memperkeruh suasana, jadi Gaara memutuskan untuk memberikan Sakura waktu untuk mencari ketenangan.

Di dalam kamar Sakura menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam selimut. Dia bingung dengan semuanya, dan hanya bisa berharap semoga besok dia mengalami _amnesia _ketika bangun pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus terbang ke Kiri malam ini, kau tidak apa ku tinggal sendiri di sini?." Gaara pamit ke esokan harinya.

"_Un._"

"Baiklah, aku harus ke kantor pagi ini dan tidak akan mampir lagi ke sini karena dari kantor aku langsung pergi ke bandara. Kau jaga diri baik-baik ya, telepon aku jika ada apa-apa." Gaara mengelus surai pink gadis uang sedang duduk menonton TV.

_"__Un."_

"_Jya, ittekimasu." _Gaara sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan pintu.

"_Itterasshai."_

Gaara tersenyum mendengar ucapan salamnya dibalas oleh Sakura, itu tandanya Sakura sudah tidak marah padanya. Gaara bisa bekerja dengan tenang sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dimana dia mencium paksa Sakura, dan sejak itu pula Sasuke tidak pernah melihat gadis bersurain pink tersebut. Bahkan tiga hari terakhir ini seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan dari apartment Sakura.

Dengan mengenyampingkan gengsinya sebagai seorang Uchiha, pagi itu dikala ia akan berangkat kerja ia menyempatkan diri menanyakan pada _security _dan _receptionist _di bawah apakah mereka pernah melihat Sakura akhir-akhir ini, dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Lalu ketika pulang malamnya ia berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu apartment Sakura dan sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Selanjutnya Sasuke menelepon Tsunade untuk menanyakan Sakura, namun lagi-lagi nihil.

Perasaan Sasuke benar-benar tidak enak sekarang, dia harus memastikan keberadaan gadis itu. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian besok pagi. Namun ketika besoknya dia akan melangkahkan kaki keluar untuk mencari keberaddan Sakura, ia mendapat telepon dari Karin yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus terbang ke Kiri malam ini karena peresmian pembangunan _Real Estate_ yang diprakarsai oleh Uchiha Corp dan Sabaku Corp akan dimulai besok, dan tentu saja Sabaku no Gaara juga akan terbang bersama mereka ke Kiri malam ini.

"Sial!."

Sasuke merutuk setelah memutus sambungan telepon dari Karin. Setelah itu Ia kembali berkutat dengan iphone nya.

"Dobe, aku ingin kau mencari dimana Sakura berada sekarang dan aku ingin menerima hasilnya besok pagi sebelum aku menghadiri persmian di Kiri. Tidak ada alasan."

_Klik. _

Sasuke memutus telepopn secara sepihak dan berbalik pergi ke kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-di tempat Naruto-**

"Huwaaaa apa-apa'an si Teme itu?! Kenapa dia menyuruhku mencari Sakura-chan?! Memang Sakura menghilang kemana?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadiiii?!."

Naruto melihat iphone ditangan kanannya dengan horror dan mengacak rambut kuning jabriknya dengan tangan kiri. _Poor Naruto..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-Konoha Airport-**

Sasuke dan Karin sudah tiba di bandara terlebih dahulu. Mereka duduk dalam diam di _waiting room. _Sasuke membawa Karin memang karena Sasuke membutuhkannya untuk membantu menangani urusan pekerjaannya di Kiri nanti.

"Uchiha, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

Gaara yang baru tiba di _waiting room _menghampiri Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ini mengenai Sakura, kau ingin tahu kan dia berada dimana sekarang?." Gaara menaikan satu alisnya dan terlihat seperti menantang Sasuke.

"Brengsek kau!."

Sasuke segera berdiri dan sudah bersiap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Gaara, namun ditahan oleh telapak tangan Gaara, kemudian Gaara berbisik didekat Sasuke.

"Aku dan Sakura sama sekali TIDAK PERNAH berciuman."

Seketika tubuh Sasuke membeku, dan onyx nya membulat.

"Apa maksudmu Sabaku?." Kini Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara.

"Ikuti aku, tidak enak berbicara disini." Gaara melirik pada Karin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, namun Karin tidak dapat mendengar apa yang disbisikan Gaara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Gaara menjauh dari Karin, mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di sebuah koridor yang menghubungkan _waiting room _menuju badan pesawat.

"Jangan buang waktuku Sabaku."

"Cih keangkuhan dan arogansi Uchiha benar-benar mutlak menurun semua pada mu rupanya."

Mata Sasuke kembali memancarkan kemarahan, ingin rasanya ia menghabisi pemuda didepannya ini, tapi dia ingin tahu dulu apa maksud dari pernyataan Gaara tadi?

Gaara yang teringat bahwa Sakura sangatlah mencintai Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia tidak ingin gadis itu menangis lagi seperti kemarin.

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku takut padamu Uchiha. Aku tidak tega melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu. Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura menginap di apartmentku."

Sasuke menggertakan giginya semakin marah, sepertinya Sasuke telah salah paham lagi.

"Hentikan tatapan membunuhmu itu Uchiha, dan jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Sakura datang padaku hanya untuk berkeluh kesah dan menangis, dan aku sama sekali TIDAK menyentuh nya."

Amarah Sasuke sedikit mereda mendengarnya.

"Lalu ciuman itu?."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat topik yang tadi Gaara bisik kan padanya.

"Oh, soal itu. Iya aku dan Sakura TIDAK berciuman pada malam itu..." Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Lebih tepatnya, akulah yang mengecup Sakura dalam keadaan Sakura yang sedang tertidur SANGAT PULAS."

_Bugggh!_

Sasuke langsung melayangkan tinjunya pada Gaara.

"Kau memang brengsek Sabaku!."

Gaara menyeka darah yang mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Setelah memukul Gaara, Sasuke segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar _waiting room. _Namun belum satu meter Sasuke melangkah.

_Bugggh!_

Ya, Gaara menarik bahu bungsu Uchiha itu dan melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Sasuke.

"Kau yang brengsek Uchiha, kau telah membuat gadis yang mencintaimu menangis dan sengsara!."

Ketika Sasuke akan melayangkan tinjunya kembali, Gaara menggantungkan sebuah kunci di tangannya dan dihadapkan di depan Sasuke sehingga menghentikan aksi bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Kunci apartment ku. Jangan membuat apartment ku ternoda dan berantakan."

Setelah Gaara menyerahkan kunci itu pada Sasuke, ia berlalu begitu saja ke arah _waiting list _, tempat Karin ditinggalkan tadi.

"Mana Sasuke?." Karin bertanya ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu nona. Dan satu hal yang harus aku beritahukan juga padamu, berhentilah mengharapkan Sasuke. Sampai kiamat pun dia tidak akan pernah melihat kearah mu karena dimatanya hanya ada sosok gadis berambut pink, dan bukan merah."

Gaara pun berlalu pergi dengan tangan kiri di saku celananya dan tangan kanan yang menyampirkan jas dibahu kanannya. #he must be looks so cool! apalagi dengan noda darah di sudut bibirnya kyaa kyaa keyeen keyeeen XD

Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa mengumpat dan menghentak hentakan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal. #sukurin, emang enak :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Gaara's Apartment-**

_Cklek_

Sasuke membuka kunci dan memasuki apartment Gaara. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak di depan _mini bar _yang ada di sana, entah mengapa insting nya mengatakan bahwa gadisnya berada disana.

Benar saja, dia mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di lantai dengan posisi memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipinggiran tempat tidur, sedangkan tatapannya di arahkan ke jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan malam diluar sana.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi Gaara-kun?."

Sakura yang mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan mengira yang masuk itu adalah Gaara, namun ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tangan yang memeluknya dari samping. Dia mengenal hangatnya pelukan ini...

"Maafkan aku."

Seketika air mata Sakura jatuh tak terbendung, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi kepala gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"Aku telah mendengar semuanya dari Sabaku, maafkan aku _hime._"

"Huwaaa waa waaa..."

Sakura memeluk balik Sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak menghentikan tangisan gadisnya, dia tahu Sakura butuh melampiaskan semuanya. Selama beberapa menit kedepan Sasuke hanya mengusap-usap lembut surai merah muda Sakura, kini hanya tinggal suara isakan Sakura yang terdengar.

"Kau jahat... hiks.."

"Hn, maafkan aku."

**.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau melukai perasaanku... hiks.."

"maaf."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau brengsek!"

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasukeee... hiks.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seketika suara isakan Sakura terhenti, ia mendongkakan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, emeraldanya melebar mendengar kalimat yang selama ini ia nnti-nantikan dan ia pertanyakan dalam hati kini baru saja terlontar dari pemuda diahadapannya itu.

Sasuke memandang gadisnya lembut dan dengan segera mengecup bibir gadisnya, namun ketika kecupan itu mulai berubah jadi lumatan, Sakura dengan cepat mendorong dada Sasuke sehingga menyebabkan pemuda itu terjerembab ke belakang.

"Aw, kau kenapa lagi Sakura?."

Sasuke yang terpental akibat perbuatan Sakura meringis memegangi pinggangnya.

"Kau jahat! Kau bermalam dengan sekretarismu dua minggu yang lalu dan beberapa menit yang lalu kau berniat mencumbuku?!." Sakura meluapkan lagi emosinya, namun kali ini berupa amarah.

"Kalian pasti bercumbu juga kan?!."

"Bercumbu? Aku dan Karin?." Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya dan wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi terkejut. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke jendela.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura dan kembali meraihnya dalam pelukan, ketika Sakura mencoba berontak, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dengarkan cerita ku baik-baik calon nyonya Uchiha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Flash back on-_**

Perlahan-lahan Karin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, ya dia berniat untuk mencium bungsu Uchiha yang tertidur di depannya sekarang ini. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika onyx sekelam malam itu terbuka dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan kau berani menyentuhku Karin."

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, namun karena masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, jalannya menjadi sempuyungan dan dia hampir tejatuh.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-san."

Karin menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang badan Sasuke.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku!." Sasuke mengenyahkan tangan Karin dari pinggangnya, namun karena Sasuke melakukannya terlalu keras, Karin menjadi terdorong sehingga lututnya membentur ujung tempat tidur dengan agak keras.

"Aaakh.." Karin meringis kesakitan.

"..."

"Aduuuh.."

"Di kamar mandi ku ada obat memar."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Sasuke berlalu pergi menuju kamar tamu dan langsung merebahkan dirinya disana hingga pagi menjelang.

**_-Flash back off-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eeeeh? Jadi bukan karena i-i-itu..."

Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan Sasuke mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan gadis nya ini.

"Hn? Itu?."

"A-aku pikir pada malam itu kalian melakukan 'itu' sehingga mengakibatkan wanita itu jadi su-susah berjalan..." Kini Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu, malu karena dia salah paham sekaligus malu akan pikirannya tentan 'itu' tadi. XD

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menyeringai, pemuda itu mengubah posisinya dari yang tadinya berlutut di hadapan Sakura menjadi berdiri.

_Hop_

"Hey! Turunkan aku!."

Ya, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam gendongan _bridal style _dan merebahkan Sakura di tempat tidur dengan posisi Sasuke diatas tubuh Sakura.

"Aku akan menunjukan padamu, apa perbedaan susah berjalan karena tersandung, dan susah berjalan karena 'itu'." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura dan mengigiti kecil telinga gadisnya, dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat naga dalam perut Sakura kembali beraksi sehingga ia kembali melenguh dibuatnya.

Sasuke mulai memindahkan bibirnya menuju wajah Sakura, menghujani wajah gadis itu dengan kecupan-kecupan basah nan llembut dan berakhir dengan lumatan di bibir gadis itu yang dari menit ke menit semakin bertambah intens dan panas. Sasuke membuat Sakura mendesahkan dan meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, mereka tidak peduli sedang bergumul diranjang siapa. Dan malam itu, Sasuke benar-benar menjadikan Sakura sebagai wanita nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ke esokan paginya-**

Terlihat pemuda dengan surai _dark blue_ bertelanjang dada sedang menelepon sembari mendekap seorang gadis -ralat- wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas di dadanya.

"Hn. Aku ingin kedatangan kalian dipercepat."

"Lhooo... ada apa Sasu-chan? Apa kau sakit nak?." Ibu dari pemuda tersebut terdengar khawatir karena tidak biasanya anak bungsu nya meminta ia dan suami nya segera pulang ke Konoha.

"Hn. Bulan lalu bukankah ibu meminta menantu dan cucu? Aku sudah menyiapkan keduanya, tapi untuk cucu sepertinya kau harus menunggu sembilan bulan lagi Bu." Sasuke menyeringai mengingat kejadian semalam, dia yakin 99,99% bahwa sembilan bulan yang akan datang akan ada Uchiha baru yang hadir ditengah-tengah keluarganya.

"_Ara?! _Kau serius anak ku?! Waaah anak bungsu ku memang hebat! Baru bulan lalu Ibu mu ini meminta, dan sekarang kedua permintaan Ibu telah tersedia?! _Arigatou Kamimasa! _Baiklah, Ibu dan ayah mu akan terbang malam ini juga!._" _Ibu Sasuke benar-benar terdengar antusias dan _excited _di seberang sana XD

"Sayaaaaaaang, kita akan punya cucuuuu!." Terdengar teriakan dari suara sang Ibu yang memanggil ayahnya diseberang sana.

"Bu, aku ingin minggu depan pernikahanku dilangsungkan." Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya seraya mengecupi puncak kepala Sakura yang masih tertidur.

"Eh. Lalu prosesi lamarannya bagaimana?."

"Hn. Biar aku yang mengutarakannya langsung ke paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki."

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Jadi menantu ku itu Sakura-chan?! Waah senangnyaaaaa. Sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang kita akan berbesanan dengan Mebuki dan Kizashiii!."

_Klik_

Telepon berakhir.

**-END-**

**_BANZAAAAAAAAAI!_**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah meninggalkan reviews hingga ICF mencapai kata **END**. Makasih juga untuk yang _folloow _dan menjadikan ICF ini sebagai Fave mereka. Oya buat Silent Readers juga makasih yaaaa :) *Kisses n hugs for All*

Oya, nanti masih ada satu chapter lagi sebagai bonus bagi readers yang gak pengen Gaara-kun kesepian :) _Just wait okay ;)_


	10. Chapter 10 (Bonus : Short Fic of Gaara)

Yaaap sesuai janji Haru kemarin, hari ini Haru sisipkan chapter singkat tentang kisah cinta Gaara sebagai bonus :D

**Balasan reviews**

**AnimeaKhuneeChan :** _Arigatou _:D . Okaaay, kalo emang pas lagi ada ide dan imajinasi, pasti Haru bakal ketak-ketik lagi kok :D tapi blm tau kapan XD

**MandaVvidenarint : **Ini chapter bonusnya :D tapi gak apa apa yaa cuma _short chapter _XD

****NabilaNurmalasari1**: **Ummm... Haru belum tau juga nih ICF akan ada sequel nya ato gak... kita lihat aja nanti yaa hehe

**ZeedezlyClalucindtha :** iyaa.. Cuma salah paham ajaa XD biar rame hehe

**GynnaYuhi :** hahaha nanti Haru pikirkan dulu yaah... Haru cari ilham dulu soal konsep pernikahannya #hahaha jadi berasa Haru yang mau nikah XD

**_Okay, enjoy this bonus chapter minna _****:)**

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

RATE : T+

Warning:

OOC, AU, Gaje, Misstypo (banyaaak), dan banyak cacat lainnya T_T.

Attention:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang berasal dari imajinasi Haru sendiri, Haru mohon maaf bila kebetulan ada kemiripan dalam fict ini dengan fict yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Wanita bersurai _blonde _yang notabene adalah adik dari sang CEO muda Sabaku Corp mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang terdapat di depan meja sang CEO.

Gaara yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada laptop dan dokumen yang ada di tangannya pun mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju sang kakak yang kini sudah duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa _Nee-chan?_."

Pemuda berjade hijau itu bertanya tanpa melepaskan dokumen dari tangannya.

"Letakkan dulu dokumenmu itu, aku benar-benar ingin berbicara serius denganmu Gaara."

Temari menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dada sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_."

Gaara pun meletakkan dokumen tersebut di mejanya, dan kini dia fokus pada kakaknya dengan posisi kedua tangan menyangga dagu nya. #pasti Gaara kereng banget nih kalo lagi posisi kaya gini XD ada yang sependapat sama Haru? XD

"_Okay_, mari kita mulai."

Temari memajukan tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi dan mensidekapkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Dari sejak kau di daulat menjadi CEO, aku pun di daulat ayah untuk menjadi sekretarismu kan Gaara.."

Temari sengaja menggantung pernyataan yang mengandung pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hn"

"Karena memang tugas mu sebagai CEO sekarang ini sangatlah membutuhkan peranan seorang sekretaris untuk menangani sebagian pekerjaanmu." Sambung Temari lagi.

"Hn"

"Dan kau tahu betul bukan bahwa minggu depan kakak mu yang tercinta ini akan melangsungkan pernikahannya?."

"Haaaah, aku sudah tahu maksudmu _Nee-chan_. Kau ingin mengambil cuti untuk menjelang hari bahagiamu bukan? Tenang saja, aku sudah me..."

"Bukan, bukan, ini lebih dari itu Gaara." Temari memotong ucapan Gaara.

"Maksud mu?."

Gaara kini mulai ke bingungan dengan maksud dari kakak nya ini.

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri karena aku dan Shikamaru sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Suna dan mengurusi perusahaan ayah yang ada di sana dengan Shikamaru yang akan menjadi CEO nya. Ayah sudah benar-benar harus pensiun dari bisnis dan menikmati hari tua nya Gaara."

Gaara terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba itu. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, kini sudah saatnya ayah mereka menikmati hari tua nya.

"Hn, jadi maksudmu sekarang kau akan menjadi isteri sekaligus 'sekretaris' untuk Shikamaru hn?."

Gaara menaikkan kedua tangannya membentuk kode tanda kutip sambil menyeringai pada Temari.

"_Ba-baka-chan!_"

Temari mengerti betul apa maksud dari tanda kutip yang di tirukan oleh adiknya, seketika wajahnya memerah karena malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Flash back on_**

"Shi-Shika... Emmh".

Gaara samar-samar mendengar suara lenguhan seorang wanita yang sepertinya dia kenal dari dalam ruangan kerja Shikamaru. Pemuda bertato _Ai _ini mengernyitkan keningnya heran, tidak mungkin itu suara kakaknya, karena tadi pagi waktu Gaara mengajak kakaknya pergi berkeliling Suna untuk melepas rindu ditempat kelahiran mereka ini, kakaknya bilang dia harus menemui _client _Shikamaru karena kekasihnya itu ada urusan ditempat lain sehingga ia harus menggantikannya.

Mengingat hal tersebut Gaara menjadi marah seketika, dia mengira pasti Shikamaru membawa wanita lain untuk bermesraan di dalam sana.

"Brengsek!" Gaara mengumpat dan dengan segera menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan Shikamaru dengan maksud untuk meberi perhitungan pada kekasih kakanya tersebut.

_Braaak!_

Tindakan Gaara yang mendobrak pintu tersebut membuat suara-suara 'aneh' yang tadi terdengar berhenti seketika.

"..."

Gaara mematung ditempatnya kala melihat Shikamaru sedang menindih tubuh wanita yang tadi dia dengar suara 'aneh' nya diatas meja kerja Shikamaru.

"..."

"..."

Beberapa detik hanya terjadi saling tatap antara Gaara dengan dua sejoli tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa! Hadapkan badanmu ke belakang _baka otouto!_"

Yaaaap! Dua sejoli yang sedang bercumbu diatas meja kerja tadi tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri! XD

"Haaah, _Mendokusai na..._" Sedangkan lawan main sang kakak hanya memijat lehernya sendiri sambil mengucapkan kalimat andalannya.

"Kau ini mengganggu tugas kakakmu yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai 'sekretaris' ku Gaara." Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya sambil duduk diatas singgasannya.

"Aaaw!"

Temari yang kini sudah rapih pakaiannya dan berdiri disamping singgasana Shikamaru memukul keras bahu kekasihnya tersebut.

Gaara yang masih dalam posisi membelakangi mereka memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki nya keluar ruangan.

"Oi Gaara, kau tidak jadi masuk?!." Teriak Shikamaru.

"Hn, lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian." Gaara pergi dan tidak lupa melamaikan tangan kanannnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

**_Flash back off_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara masih menyeringai menatap kakaknya

"Hentikan seringaianmu itu _baka!_." Temari melemparkan pulpen yang ada di meja ke arah adiknya itu. Tapi meleset dink :p

Setelah Temari ke tempat duduknya Gaara kembali bertanya.

"_Okay okay, _apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan? Wajahmu mengatakan ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan pada ku."

"Yup! Karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi sekretaris mu, maka dari itu aku memtuskan untuk mencarikanmu sekretaris baru." Wajah Temari kini kembali seperti semula dan di gantikan dengan wajah yang sangat _excited _.

"Sekretaris baru?." Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Iya, aku sudah menginterview beberapa kandidat untukmu, dan sudah mendapatkan satu yang sangat cocok sekali untuk menggantikan posisi ku disini. Dia alumni akademi sekretaris dari Suna University dan lulus dengan indeks prestasi _cumlaude_ !." Temari menjelaskan dengan sangat semangat.

"Hn, dan kapan dia akan mulai bekerja untuk ku?."

"Besok!" Jawab temari dengan penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ke esokan paginya-**

Benar saja, pagi ini Temari yang biasa nya datang sendiri keruangan sang CEO, kini di ikuti oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat sebahu yang kelihatannya masih berusia awal 20'an.

"Gaara."

Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini Gaara tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari _laptop _yang ada di meja kerja nya.

"Hn."

"Ck, kau ini jika sudah serius dengan pekerjaanmu benar-benar deh." Temari yang kini sudah berdiri di depan mengomel dengan kedua tangan dipinggangnya.

"Hn."

"Hey, lihat dulu kemari _baka!_ Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan sekretaris baru mu yang aku ceritakn kemarin."

"Haaah..._Ha'i ha'i_, _Nee..._" Gaara tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya ketika dia menolehkan kepala menghadap kakaknya.

"Ma...tsuri...?." Gaara terkejut mendapati sosok di hadapannya. Dia masih ingat betul dengan gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Gadis yang enam tahun lalu mengutarakan perasaanya padanya di halaman belakang Konoha University.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Flash back on-_**

"_Senpai ga daisuki_." Gadis bermabut cokelat sebahu ini segera menundukan kepalanya setelah mengucapkan kata yang sakral tersebut.

Sedangkan pemuda bertattoo _Ai _di hadapan nya hanya terdiam terkejut karena menerima pernyataan dari seorang gadis berseragam _sailor _tersebut. Namun tidak lama kemudian pria bersurai merah tersebut tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pelan kepala sang gadis dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kau masih SMA kan?."

Gadis tersebut mendongkangkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan Gaara yang masih bertengger di kepalanya.

"Hu'um" Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dengan semburat merah masih menghiasi pipi nya.

"Hn, kalau begitu datanglah padaku lima tahun lagi untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak mungkin mengencani anak dibawah umur." Gaara tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut gadis tersebut, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Sampai nanti." Gaara melambaikan tangannya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Sedangkan si gadis hanya menatap punggung sang pujaan hati dengan mata beningnya sambil memegang dada nya yang berdebar-debar.

_'__Lima tahun lagi.' _Batin gadis itu dan kemudian ia tersenyum riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Flash back off-_**

"Lho? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?."

Temari menatap kedua orang yang ada diahadapnnya secara bergantian dengan bingung.

"Apa kabar _senpai_? Aku datang untuk menagih janji mu."

Gadis tersebut menunjukan senyum riang nya, senyuman yang sama saat Gaara meninggalkannya di halaman belakang Suna University lima tahun yang lalu.

"Hn."

pemuda yang ditagih janji nya tersebut membalas senyuman riang sang gadis dengan senyuman lembutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**Pojok curhat Author**

Yap, jadi tuh ceritanya kenapa Matsuri bisa nyatain cinta ke Gaara, gara-gara waktu Matsuri dan teman-teman SMA nya datang ke acara _Bunkasai _yang diadakan oleh Suna University, Matsuri hampir jatuh karena terdesak sana-sini saking penuhnya, naaah...yang nangkep tubuh Matsuri yang mau jatuh itu Gaara! _Love at the first sight gitu _deh ceritanya XD

_Okay minna, _sepertinya kebersamaan kita sampe sini dulu :) mudah-mudahan kita ketemu lagi di _next fic _yaa :)

ありがとう。

**Shinichi_Haruko.**


End file.
